Ciuman
by ephaporia
Summary: Berawal dari taruhan yang diajukan oleh Jack, tak disangka rupanya cinta bersemi di antara mereka berdua tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, hingga semuanya terus berlanjut.
1. Berawal dari Taruhan

Ciuman

Pair: Machina x Ace  
Genre: romance, drama, comedy, NC-17  
Rated: M

* * *

Ini merupakan fanfic pendek yang kira-kira bakal tamat 3-4 chapter. Buat selingan aja. Yang Green Like The Land, Blue Like The Sky nya masih belum aku tulis. Lagi blockwriter sekaligus bingung antara ngerjain skripsi sm males ngapa-ngapain.

Afterall, happy reading

* * *

"YEY! AKHIRNYA AKU MENANG..."

"Ah! Kenapa harus aku yang kalah hari ini?"

Suasana di kelas terasa begitu ramai meskipun hanya segelintir orang-orang saja. Well, hanya siswa-siswa laki-laki saja. Yah, bisa dibilang hampir semua anak laki-laki karena jumlah siswa-siswi di kelas 0 yang kita kenal sebagai Class Zero hanya bisa dihitung oleh jari alias sedikit.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada gerangan apa hingga ada seruan kemenangan (sekaligus juga seruan kekalahan)?

"Eight, lihat. Akhirnya aku menang melawan Ace dalam permainan kartu. Aku tak percaya akhirnya aku berhasil memenangkan permainan kartu ini. Ini seperti memenangkan olimpiade kemarin..."

"Ya Tuhan, Jack. Biasa aja kalee. Nggak usah terlalu lebay-lebay amat. Kayak nggak pernah menang main kartu aja deh."

"Tapi ini lain. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Ace bersenjatakan kartu. Otomatis dia juga piawai bermain kartu dan berhasil mengalahkan lawannya. Bukankah ini cukup membanggakan untukku."

"Yah, terserah kau saja deh..."

"Ace. Sepertinya hari ini bukan keberuntunganmu untuk memenangkan permainan kartu yang selalu menjadi andalanmu." tutur Trey

"Iya. Aku tahu itu."

"Hah...padahal kau kan selama ini yang selalu menjadi pemenang setiap kali ada permainan kartu. Bahkan kau jarang kena taruhan karena kau sering menang.

"Iya. Aku juga tahu itu. Diamlah Trey! Kau hanya bikin aku panas hati saja."

"Ace! Jelas saja kau panas hati. Kau jarang kalah dan kalah taruhan. Apa kau takut kena taruhan, hah? Bilang saja kalau kau takut. Hehehe..." intimidasi Nine

"Aku tidak takut, Nine. Aku terima taruhannya Jack." tanggap Ace dengan nada datar.

"Benarkah? Kau mau terima kekalahanmu dan melakukan apa yang kuminta?"

"Bukankah sesuai dengan kesepakatan permainan ini kalau kalah harus mau melakukan apa yang diminta pemenang?"

"Tapi kamu sanggup nggak kalau apa yang aku minta justru membuat image mu sebagai cowok paling cool se-Akademeia ini hancur?"

"Asalkan kau tidak memintaku untuk berdandan seperti cewek aku terima itu."

"Yah! Kalau pake tawar menawar sih bukan taruhan namanya, kora! Kalau nggak mau ya bilang saja. Tapi kalau kayak gitu mah nggak gentle namanya, kora!"

"Tenang aja, Ace. Aku nggak bakal membuatmu berdandan seperti cewek karena aku nggak bisa tahan ingin menciummu kalau kau berdandan seperti cewek. Tapi kau harus siap yah terima konsekuensinya, yah."

"Ya, aku siap." jawab Ace setenang mungkin, namun dalam hati ia nggak masih belum terima kekalahannya, apalagi kalau harus melakukan apa yang diminta pemenangnya yaitu Jack. Belum lagi Ace tahu betul bahwa Jack penuh dengan ide-ide yang luar biasa uniknya, yang ia yakin dalam sekejap akan menghancurkan nama baiknya sendiri secara tidak langsung.

'Kenapa perasaanku mulai nggak enak begini yah? Apa jangan-jangan Jack benar-benar akan mempermalukanku?'

"Taruhannya...kau harus..."

_epha_

 _Di teras_...

Ace mencoba menemui Machina yang saat itu di balkon dengan berjalan pelan sambil menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang mengikutinya dari kejauhan sambil bersembunyi di sudut tertentu. Ace seketika menatap marah ke arah Jack yang nyengir khasnya membentuk di bibirnya.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Taruhannya... Kau harus mencium anak baru kita di kelas ini."_

 _Seketika Class Zero boys minus Jack melongo mendengar permintaan Jack._

 _Seriously? Ace diminta untuk mencium anak baru di kelas mereka? Kebetulan di kelas mereka kemarin kedatangan dua anak baru, satu anak laki-laki bernama Machina Kunagiri, yang lain anak perempuan bernama Rem Tokimiya. Otomatis jumlah mereka yang semula 12 orang kini bertambah menjadi 14 orang. Uniknya, jumlah mereka per gender masih seimbang karena jumlah laki-laki dan perempuannya memang sama. Jadi... Jika Ace ditantang untuk mencium anak baru di Class Zero maka ia pasti akan mencium perempuan yang berarti ia akan mencium..._

 _"Serius? Ace akan mencium Rem? Wow, beruntung banget dia. Bentar lagi bibirnya udah nggak virgin lagi dong gara-gara cium cewek." tukas Eight_

 _"Tapi dia bisa dihajar oleh Machina kalau sampe nyium ceweknya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong mereka pacaran nggak sih?"_

 _"Menurut informasi yang kutemukan, mereka dulunya adalah teman masa kecil sampai sekarang. Tapi dilihat dari momen mereka saat berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi mereka masih mengaku belum berpacaran. Jadi sepertinya tidak masalah kalau Ace mencium Rem." jelas Trey seperti jurnalis._

 _"Tapi kita kemarin pernah ditemui sama anak dari Class First namanya siapa gitu? Ena...Enya...Era...ato siapa gitu aku lupa?"_

 _"Enra maksudmu?" ralat Trey._

 _"Iya, Enra. Dia menemui kita untuk menanyakan keberadaan Rem. Katanya dia mau ngasih sesuatu sama Rem. Kebetulan saat itu juga Machina ada di situ dengan tatapan nggak suka." cerita Eight_

 _"Jangan lupa pas kita lihat Enra ketemu Machina dan langsung ngelabrak tentang hubungannya dengan Rem. Machina cuman diem aja, tapi mukanya emang keliatan nggak suka dengan Enra yang kayaknya emang ngotot pengin ngejar Rem gitu. Padahal mereka nggak pacaran kan? Ya nggak sih?" tambah Nine. Tumben-tumbennya dia nyimak betul cerita orang._

 _"Kesimpulannya, berarti Machina ada perasaan suka terhadap Rem tapi masih belum berani ngakuinnya dan cuman pengin ngejalanin hubungan mereka sebatas friend zone saja." simpul Trey_

 _"Bisa jadi. Buktinya ke mana-mana Machina selalu bareng Rem, dia keliatan enngan berbaur pada kita meskipun dia anak baru. Belum lagi sikapnya overprotective banget sama Rem." timpal Eight_

 _"Kalau aku di posisi Rem dan jadi pacarnya, aku pasti nggak bakal tahan digituin dan langsung putus aja. Habis gitu langsung unfriend dia sekalian. Putus kontak. Selesai deh"_

 _"Nggak usah pake nge-unfriend lho kau sudah ter-unfriend dengan sendirinya. Karena kau Nine." ejek Eight_

 _"Hei, aku kan cuma mengandai-andai saja aku berada di posisi Rem."_

 _"Aku tahu. Sayangnya kau tidak cocok berandai menjadi Rem. Beda jauh. Kau jauh lebih cocok kalau jadi Sice. Sama-sama bengalnya." ejek Eight lagi menimbulkan tawa dari yang lainnya sedangkan nine hanya mendengus saja._

 _"Kalau gitu aku nggak mau. Aku nggak bisa memenuhi tantanganmu itu kalau itu hanya akan menghancurkan hubungan orang." putus Ace setelah menyimak obrolan mereka. Lagipula aku nggak bisa mencium wanita sembarangan seperti itu karena hanya akan dianggap sebagai pria mesum."_

 _"Eits! Siapa bilang kau harus mencium Rem? Aku yang merupakan perayu wanita saja belum pernah mencium wanita satupun."_

 _"Itu karena para wanita pada jijik denganmu. Gaya rambutmu dan wajahmu saja terlihat seperti badut." ejek Eight_

 _"Jadi, kau memintaku untuk mencium...Machina?"_

 _"BINGO!" jawab Jack antusias sambil menjentikkan jarinya._

 _"HAH!? SERIUS?! ACE BAKAL NYIUM MACHINA?" seru yang lainnya tak percaya._

 _"APA-APAAN INI? KALAU KAU INGIN MEMPERMALUKANKU SILAHKAN SAJA. TAPI MELIBATKAN ORANG LAIN? MENCIUM SESAMA PRIA? KAU PIKIR AKU HOMO APA? TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL SERENDAH ITU. AKU NGGAK PEDULI KAU ANGGAP AKU TIDAK GENTLE ATU AKU TAK INGIN HARGA DIRIKU HANCUR KARENA INI. AKU KELUAR SAJA!" bentak Ace marah sambil menggebrak meja dan berdiri dari kursinya hendak keluar._

 _"Hei, jangan marah gitu dong. Inikan taruhan. Lagipula kalau traktir orang mah dah biasa. Kau tak perlu dandan seperti cewek karena tanpa didandan pun kau sudah terlihat cantik. Jadb aku ingin hal yang nggak biasa untuk taruhannya. Toh kau juga perlu merasakan bagaimana rasanya kalah dan melakukan apa yang kuminta."_

 _"Memangnya aku pernah menyuruhmu melakukan hal aneh-aneh sebagai taruhannya? Paling aku cuma minta ditraktir saja. Itu sudah cukup."_

 _"Benar. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak minta dia mentraktir kita semua? Kebetulan aku sangat lapar sekali, Kora~"_

 _"Ssshhh...kalian tahu istilah YOLO? You Only Lived Once? Kapan lagi kita bisa lihat Ace mencium seseorang. Kan selama ini dia kan jarang pedekate sama cewek meskipun banyak yang mengidolakannya. Mungkin dengan mencium orang dia bakal tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman. Biar dia bisa punya pacar sekalian."_

 _"Tapi ya kenapa juga harus cowok? Memangnya kau ingin Ace jadi gay?" tanya Trey._

 _"Yaaah...mau gimana lagi? Tadi kalian cerita kalau Machina bakal marah kalau sampai Rem diapa-apain. Kalau cewek nggak bisa dicium, ya udah ganti cowoknya yang dicium. Toh cuma bentar doang kan?" dalih Jack._

 _"Sepertinya ini akan jadi hari yang sangat panjang untukmu, Ace." kata King prihatin. Sedari tadi dia hanya diam dan menjadi pendengar setia teman-temannya kini angkat suara._

 _"Aku tahu itu. Mungkin aku lebih prefer berdandan jadi cewek ketimbang ini." keluh Ace._

 _Flashback end_

Ace menjadi semakin sebal ketika Jack memeragakan kedua tangannya, mengerucutkan jari-jarinya dan menempelkannya satu sama lain memeragakan orang berciuman. Tak lupa ia menunjukkan bibirnya, mengingatkan Ace untuk menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Ace berdecak kesal melihat seringaian licik Jack.

Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju ke balkon untuk menemui Machina untuk mengakhiri taruhan bodoh Jack dan segera lari sebelum dibunuh olehnya.

Sial! Rupanya Machina tak sendiri. Ada Rem di sampingnya, tengah bercengkrama bersama. Lebih sialnya lagi, bukan hanya mereka berdua saja. Dua teman sekelasnya, Seven dan Deuce pun juga turut bersama mereka.

Tidak mungkin ia mencium Machina di depan banyak orang. Di depan teman-temannya sendiri yang tidak tahu perihal taruhan yang dilakoninya.

Ace menoleh lagi ke teman-teman lainnya yang mengendap-mengendap menontonnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ada orang lain selain Machina, berarti ia tak bisa menjalani taruhannya sekarang ini. Tapi Jack dengan teganya mengibaskan tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk tetap meneruskannya. Ace yang mukanya semakin merah karena dongkol mau tak mau menuruti tuntutan Jack, sedangkan Jack hanya tertawa cekikikan.

"Uh, kenapa Jack malah justru bertaruh minta Ace nyium Machina? Padahal aku pengen dia traktirin aku makan. Aku lapar sekali." rewel Nine.

"Sepertinya mata suciku akan ternodai oleh adegan ciuman sesama jenis. Aku harus mempersiapkan mentalku untuk ini." tukas Trey mulai cemas.

"Aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya tujuan taruhanmu untuk Ace itu untuk apa? Nggak mungkin deh kamu bertaruh seperti itu kalau bukan demi tujuan lain yang mungkin perlu kami ketahui." bisik Eight

"Hehehe, memang benar. Aku emang sengaja bertaruh pada Ace tentang itu untuk menjatuhkan imagenya Ace. Kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau Ace selalu bersikap kayak orang dewasa untuk jaimnya. Makanya aku pengim dia bikin malu dirinya sendiri. Biar kita tahu kepribadian Ace yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak yakin kalau yang tadi itu kepribadian aslinya. Semua orang juga pasti akan marah kalau dia diperlakukan kayak gitu."

"Selain itu..." jeda Jack sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perkataan kembali.

"Aku ingin pedekate dengan Rem." lanjut Jack singkat.

"Hah?! Pedekate dengan Rem? Terus, hubungannya dengan ini semua apa?"

"Kita semua udah tahu kan kalau Machina dan Rem selalu bersama tapi belum pada tahap pacaran. Dengan Ace nyium Machina di depan Rem otomatis Rem akan merasa jijik dengan Machina atau istilah kerennya ilfeel lihat Machina dicium laki-laki. Terus Rem dengan sendirinya bakal menjauh dari Machina meskipun Machina memohon padanya berkali-kali. Dengan begitu aku bisa mendekati Rem pas Rem lagi sendiri deh. Hehehe..." jelas Jack panjang lebar tentang tujuan 'busuk' nya.

"Cih, ternyata kau licik juga. Aku tak percaya kau ini 'teman makan teman'. Aku jadi nggak tega melihat Ace dan juga anak baru itu." tanggap Eight.

"Aku tidak bisa tahan melihat adegan itu nanti. Mata suciku bisa-bisa ternodai dengan tidak elitnya." kata Trey sambil menutup matanya padahal belum waktunya Ace berciuman.

"Aku jadi penasaran apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu?" tukas King sekali lagi angkat suara setelah lama diam.

"Hehehe...kita lihat saja nanti." pandangan Jack fokus pada Ace yang tampak merasa panik dan ragu akan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Ace mau tak mau melangkahkan kakinya lagi setelah merasa tertekan dengan taruhan Jack. Setelah sampai di dekat balkon...

"Ah, Ace-san. Apa kabar? Ayo ke sini. Kami sedang ngobrol sama Machina-san dan Rem-san." sapa Deuce.

"Benar. Untung kau ada di sini, jadi obrolan kita jadi semakin ramai. Ternyata mereka mengasyikkan lho, apalagi kalau udah bercerita tentang masa-masa kecil mereka selama mereka bersama." kata Seven yang dibalas dengan senyuman Ace. Lebih tepatnya senyuman yang sedikit memaksa. Dia agal merasa kikuk, apalagi kalau ia sudah memandang Machina.

'Maafkan aku, Machina. Tapi semua ini salahnya Jack.' kata Ace dalam hati.

"Err...hai Machina...hai juga...Rem" sapa Ace sedikit kikuk.

"Ah, hai Ace." sapa Machina dan Rem balik.

"Emm, maaf kalau mengganggu waktu kalian. Tapi...aku ingin bicara dengan Machina. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Ah, ada apa memangnya?"

Oh Tuhan, bagaimana Ace harus memulai ini semua. Ace mulai dilanda rasa ketakutan dan malu. Apalagi mereka dikelilingi para cewek.

"Tapi aku ingin bicara pada Machina berdua saja. Tidak apa-apakah?"

"Berdua?" ulang Rem.

"Emangnya ada hal yang penting banget ya? Kenapa nggak di sini saja?" tanya Machina sedikit tidak rela karena ia tidak mau jauh dari Rem untuk saat ini.

"Apa perlu kami tinggalkan kalian sebentar ato mungkin kau bisa bawa Machina ke tempat yang aman untuk kalian bicarakan?"

Saat itu Ace juga sempat menoleh ke arah Jack yang mengisyaratkan padanya untuk tidak boleh mencium Machina berduaan saja tanpa ada yang melihat. Harus di depan banyak orang. Seven sempat curiga dengan ekspresi Ace yang bukan biasanya lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Ace. Untungnya (lebih tepatnya sayangnya sih) Jack dkk sudah bersembunyi duluan secara serentak.

"Ah, lupakan saja tadi. Di sini juga tidak apa-apa." jawab Ace dengan sedikit sebal di dalam hatinya.

"Aku mau bicara sesuatu padamu."

"Ia. Katakan saja Ace. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kata Machina.

"Em...anu...emm..." Ace bingung harus mengatakan apa untuk dapat mengalihkan Machina sampai ia punya kesempatan untuk memenuhi taruhannya (ia agak jijik menyebut ciuman). Sayangnya ia benar-benar bingun mengolah kata-kata yang tepat.

Yang lainnya hanya bingung melihat Ace yang mulai kebingungan sendiri. Ini bukan Ace yang biasanya.

"Itu...apa...ehmm...ya ampun..." Yang lain hanya bisa saling melirik satu sama lain melihat aksi Ace tersebut. Sedangkan yang lain lagi yang sedang asyik mengintai justru terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Haduh! Lama banget sih responnya. Ndang cepetan cium Machina. Selesai. Pake molor waktu aja. Udah laper nih dari tadi." omel Nine

"Aku nggak mau lihat ciuman mereka. Guys, bilang ke aku ya buat buka mata pas Ace selesai nyium Machina."

"Seperti Ace butuh persiapan mental yang kuat untuk mencium orang yang bergender sama dengan kemungkinan berakhir dihajar yabg dicium." komentar King.

"Jack. Kau harus tanggung jawab ya kalau sampai hal itu terjadi. Kalau sampai Ace nggak mau main sama kita lagi, itu semua salahmu. Apalagi kalau Machina juga sampai tahu kalau tindakan Ace itu atas perintahmu. Bisa-bisa Machina nggak mau temenan ma kita lagi." protes Eight.

"Tenang aja. Nggak sampai segitunya kok. Hehehe." tukas Jack namun kelima orang lainnya masih belum percaya akan kata-kata Jack.

"Mungkin sepertinya ini memang urusan penting mengenai urusan cowok. Kayaknya kami benar-benar harus meninggalkan kalian di sini sebentar deh. Kasihan Ace, dia kelihatan kurang nyaman berbicara denganmu di depan banyak orang."

"Benar. Mungkin sebaiknya kami tinggal sebentar untuk memberi ruang kalian."

"Ah, jangan tinggalin aku, Rem. Tunggu di sini bentar."

"Ih...kamu ini manja banget deh. Cuma ditinggal bentar aja kok nggak mau." kata Rem tidak habis pikir pada teman lelakinya yang kayak anak kecil itu.

'Ya Tuhan...Bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar takut pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah aku melakukan taruhan itu? Jangan-jangan Machina udah tahu kalau aku punya maksud yang tidak baik padanya.' ujar Ace panik dalam hati.

"Gini...aku mau...eeee...apa ya?" Ace mencoba pura-pura mencari kata-kata namun berakhir hanya mengolor waktu sehingga Machina yang sedari awal memang tak mau diganggu oleh yang lainnya selain Rem, Seven, dan Deuce dalam kegiatan ngobrolnya menjadi tidak sabaran.

"Ace, kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk mengulur waktu sedangkan kau sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku sebaiknya nanti saja kita ketemu berduanya. Kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja. Aku benar-benar nggak mood hari ini." tukas Machina jutek.

"Machina...jangan jahat-jahat gitu dong sama Ace. Gitu aja sensitif banget digituin? Maaf ya Ace. Machina kalau ditemui orang lain yang menemuinya tanpa tujuan yang pasti gitu dia pasti nggak mau meduliin karena dianggap nggak penting buatnya. Maaf yah Ace. Tapi sebenarnya dia nggak bermaksud jahat padamu kok." mohon Rem.

"Rem. Jangan ngomong kayak aku ini tahanan yang mau dipidana aja dong."

"Habisnya kamu nggak bisa ramah sih sama orang lain. Coba dong baur sama yang lainnya. Kalau ada yang ngajak ngobrol ya ikutin aja. Jangan ngisolasiin diri kayak gitu."

"Buktinya, aku juga udah berbaur sama yang lainnya. Sama Seven dan Deuce." bela Machina. Walhasil, dua sahabat tersebut pada saling ribut sendiri.

Sedangkan Deuce dan Seven mulai merasa ada yang aneh dalam diri Ace. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ace-san...kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kelihatannya kau agak aneh. Bukan dirimu yang biasanya to-the-point mengutarakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Deuce khawatir.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Ace singkat, tapi Seven tampak tidak percaya pada Ace begitu saja.

'Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.' ujar Seven dalam hati. Sejenak ia diam-diam melirik ke arah tempat di mana Ace menoleh sebelumnya. Ia sempat melihat Jack cs sedang mengintip sambil menyeringai (well, hanya Jack saja sih, yang lainnya tampak serius menunggu aksi selanjutnya,kecuali Trey karena sedari tadi dia menutup matanya). Jack ca yang menyadari Seven meliriknya langsung sembunyi lagi, tapi Seven dapat menangkap pandangannya dan mengetahui ada Jack cs di sana.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap Ace? Pasti mereka mencoba mengerjai Ace dengan ini." tebak Seven.

"Baiklah Ace. Maaf kalau tadi aku agak kasar padamu tadi. Kau ingin bicara tentang apa tadi?" tanya Machina setelah berdebat dengan Rem. Sayangnya lagi-lagi Ace hanya diam saja, tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah ini karena rasanya ia merasa jijik jika harus mencium orang yang bergender sama, sedangkan Jack cs mulai tampak tidak sabaran dengan Ace yang terlalu lama mengulur waktu.

"Ah, sial. Kenapa Ace lama sekali? Kita semua sudah ketahuan ma Seven nih. Apa jangan-jangan dia emang sengaja ya mengulur-ulur waktu biar kita tertangkap basah oleh Seven?" keluh Jack.

"Ah, sial! Perutku sudah berbunyi keras sekali. Aku benar-benar sangat lapar. Tuh anak tinggal kecup aja bibirnya, tinggalin mereka kayak nggak terjadi apa-apa. Selesai. Ini kan cuma taruhan."

"Serius, guys. Rasanya mataku benar-benar bakal buta nih gara-gara kelamaan tutup mata terus. Kalau Ace sudah nyium Machina bilang aku ya biar aku bisa buka mataku." keluh Trey sambil menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

"Mungkin dia tidak mau menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya pada laki-laki. Itu sudah wajar karena dia pria normal. Kasihan bibir perawannya." komen King dengan wajah simpati.

"Semua ini salahmu, Jack. Kalau kau tidak minta dia kayak gitu pasti nggak kayak gini jadinya. Lagipula alasan-alasanmu tentang motif taruhanmu sama sekali terdengar tidak logis dan masuk akal. Bilang saja kau memang ingin mempermalukan Ace untuk balas dendam padanya kan karena Ace lebih populer di kalangan wanita daripada kau?" tuduh Eight terus saja menyalahkannya.

""Ssst. Diamlah semuanya. Pokoknya tunggu saja." ujar Jack tidak sabaran. Sedikit jengkel dengan tuduhan Eight yang ada benarnya juga, mengingat Jack mengklaim dirinya cassanova karena suka merayu wanita. Namun tak ada satupun wanita yang nyantol pada Jack, justru mereka malah kecantol pada pesona Ace yang jauh lebih digilai para cewek di Akademeia.

"Argh! Kenapa kau dari tadi diam terus, Ace? Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku saja." bentak Machina benar-benar habis kesabaran.

"Machina!" tegur Rem.

"Diam Rem! Aku nggak suka diginiin. Aku tahu kami anak baru di Class Zero dan kami tentu harus bisa bergaul dengan kalian. Tapi aku nggak suka didiemin seperti ini, apalagi aku nggak tahu sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa padaku tapi kau hanya diam saja seakan-akan aku ini seperti patung dewa yang harus mengerti isi pikiranmu. Kau mau mempermainkan atau kau sengaja mengerjaiku karena kami ini anak baru hah?! Udah ah! Aku pergi dari sini!" omel Machina mengamuk lalu segera minggat dari tempat mereka berkumpul sehingga menimbulkan kepanikan bagi Jack cs jika sampai Ace gagal menjalankan taruhan yang diajukannya, momen langka tersebut bisa terlewatkan begitu saja.

"MACHINA! SOPAN DIKIT SAMA MEREKA DONG!" tegur Rem yang sayangnya tidak digubris oleh temannya yang sangat keras kepala itu.

"DAMN!" umpat Ace menimbulkan kekagetan bagi Seven dan Deuce karena Ace jarang pernah mengumpat (Yang sering mengumpat biasanya Nine dan Sice).

Ace mengejar Machina, menarik tangannya sehingga Machina terpaksa menghadap ke arahnya, mendorong kepalanya dan...

Menciumnya. Tepat di bibir.

Sontak ketiga gadis yang bersama mereka membelalakkan matanya tak percaya pada aksi nekat Ace yang tiba-tiba mencium seseorang yang bergender sama dengannya. Di lain pihak Jack mengucapkan "yes" pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya sedangkan para cowok lainnya pun juga terbelalak kaget seperti para gadis tadi.

"Hah? Kenapa kalian terdengar megap-megap? Mereka sudah ciuman ya?" tanya Trey tetap menutup matanya.

Dan yang dicium secara tiba-tiba pun ikut terbelalak. Seketika amarah yang melingkupinya hilang begitu saja dan diganti dengan perasaan kaget karena dirinya dicium oleh seseorang yang bergender sama. Namun alih-alih mendorongnya, ia hanya diam saja tanpa respon, begitu juga dengan Ace. Dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya tanpa mencoba mengecupnya. Seakan-akan mencoba membungkam bibir Machina

Setelah 20 detik Ace melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari bibir Machina dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Machina yang mematung dan juga ketiga gadis yang melongo tersebut.

Ketika Ace berjalan hendak meninggalkan balkon, tiba-tiba dia kakinya berhenti begitu saja.

"Eh, sudah belum mereka ciumannya? Aku bisa buka mataku gak?" tanya Trey.

"Udah Trey. Buka aja. Udah selesai." jawab King.

"Eh, tapi kenapa Ace malah berhenti? Kok ya nggak lari? Tuh anak kenapa?" tanya Nine

"Tauk. Kayaknya dia nunggu dihajar Machina kali." jawab Eight yang tentu saja itu bukan jawaban serius.

Ace memegang bibirnya yang baru saja mencium Machina. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi kenapa ada sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan setelah ia mencium Machina. Ada sensasi adiktif di situ di mana sentuhan bibir Machina terasa begitu kering namun begitu lembut. Entah setan mana yang merasuki, tapi Ace berpikir ingin mencoba mencium bibir Machina sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya tidak terjadi.

Perlahan Ace berbalik ke Machina yang masih belum mematung, belum hilang syoknya. Seketika Ace menghampirinya, memegang pipinya, dan mencium bibirnya sekali lagi. Kali ini ia menciumnya dengan lembut dari sebelumnya. Semakin menambah rasa kaget bagi semua yang menontonnya. Bahkan Trey yang baru saja membuka matanya menjadi sangat syok karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat adegan ciuman setelah sekian lama ia menutup matanya tadi, seperti ia menonton film horor saja.

Ace menempelkan bibirnya Machina dengan sedikit kecupan-kecupan lembut. Machina hanya diam saja, tanpa ada perlawanan maupun balasan.

Ace kemudian mengulum lembut bibir Machina. Dia tetap masih diam.

Ace kemudian mencoba menghisap pelan bibir bawah, dengan sedikit jilatan pada bibirnya, perlahan namun pasti, Machina mulai membalas ciumannya, tanpa ia sadari sendiri, membalas dengan kuluman tak kalah lembut namun lebih dalam. Sedikit kecupan juga ia berikan padanya.

Perlahan namun pasti, kedua pasang mata dari masing-masing pemiliknya mulai tertutup, mulai menikmati ciuman mereka layaknya sepasang kekasih. Kedua tangan Ace yang awalnya memegang pipinya perlahan merangkul lehernya, sedangkan tangan. Machina mulai memeluk pinggang dan punggung Ace.

Sontak aksi Machina yang membalas ciumannya membuat Rem semakin kaget, tak habis pikir bagaimana Machina bisa membalas ciuman dari seseorang yang sama-sama laki-laki alih-alih mendorongnya untuk melepaskan ciuman. Seven dan Deuce juga begitu kaget karena Ace lagi-lagi mencium Machina dua kali. Mereka juga tak menyangka bahwa Ace yang selama ini selalu bersikap tenang dan kalem serta digilai banyak wanita ternyata punya tendensi menjadi gay. Atau mungkin memang sebenarnya inilah kepribadian Ace yang sebenarnya? Bisa jadi, mengingat Ace selalu bersikap jaim dan penuh rahasia itu hanya untuk menutupi orientasinya yang sesungguhnya (tak heran jika Ace selalu cuek setiap kali ada siswi perempuan yang menyapanya atau berusaha mendekatinya). Dan jangan lupa dengan wajah Ace yang tipe androgini, bahkan wajahnya cenderung lebih disebut cantik ketimbang tampan. Bisa jadi karena itu Ace jadi seorang penyuka laki-laki.

Tak menghiraukan siapapun yang melihatnya, mereka tetap melanjutkan aksi ciuman sesama jenis mereka, bahkan ciuman mereka yang lembut dan tulus kini menjadi lebih dalam dan bergairah. Mereka saling mengecup, mengulum, bahkan menggigit bibir satu sama lain, menambah gairah yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Oh, dan jangan lupa Machina berinisiatif untuk memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulut Ace untuk mengeksplorasi setiap sudut dalam rongga mulut Ace dan Ace begitu menikmati jilatan atau sentuhan lidah Machina dalam rongga mulutnya. Secara reflek ia menjambak rambut Machina menimbulkan lenguhan bagi pria yang dijambak rambutnya.

Para laki-laki Class Zero yang lain juga ikut syok melihat adegan ciuman yang dilakukan lagi oleh Ace yang kali ini jauh lebih agresif atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Kecuali Jack. Karena dialah yang mencetuskan taruhan ciuman kepada Ace, otomatis dia merasa sangat puas hari ini.

"Aku tak menyangka Ace mulai ketagihan berciuman. Aku harus mengambil momen yang tak boleh dilewatkan." ujar Jack pada diri sendiri sambil mengarahkan kamera di HP ke arah dua lelaki yang sedang berciuman tersebut. Untungnya (baginya) kamera di HP nya punya fitur zoom dengn kualitas dan resolusi yang jelas sehingga ketika di zoom-in fotonya tetap jelas (ini bukan promosi lho ya.).

"Kukira semuanya sudah berakhir. Ternyata..." kata King menjeda lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Mata suciku... " ucap Trey merana, mengira bahwa semuanya sudah selesai.

"Sepertinya aku mulai kehilangan nafsu makan sekarang." tukas Nine mulai merasa ilfeel melihat adegan ciuman tersebut.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya Ace hingga ia mulai sekarang ketagihan berciuman dengan sesama jenis?" tukas Eight.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Mereka akhirnya melakukan French Kiss di mana lidah mereka saling bertarung mendominasi satu sama lain. Sembari lidah mereka saling bertarung, lidah mereka juga saling mencicipi satu sama lain, merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari lidah mereka. Namun pada akhirnya Machina mampu mendominasi Ace sedangkan yang didominasi hanya mendesah di dalam mulut. Seketika saliva mereka yang sudah menyatu jatuh dari mulut mereka, lebih banyak ada pada Ace.

Setelah 1 menit mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil nafas yang hampir habis. Sejenak mereka bertatapan mata hanya mendapatkan diri mereka tampak sayu dan lemas, namun tampak menggoda. Sangat menggoda.

Entah tanpa sadar atau tidak, Machina membelai pipi Ace lembut, kemudian ibu jarinya mengusap saliva di dagu dan bibir Ace, dan ia menjilati tetesan air liur yang mengalir di dagu Ace secara erotis. Ace hanya mengerang nikmat pada setiap jilatan-jilatan yang diberikan oleh Machina tanpa ada rasa jijik sama sekali. Malah Ace dengan senang hati menyambut lidah Machina dan menarikan lidah mereka bersama. Ciuman babak kedua pun dimulai.

Kini tangan mereka mulai menelusuri tubuh masing-masing lawan ciumannya untuk mencari titik yang nyaman untuk menyentuh dan merasakan kenyamanan tubuh masing-masing. Pelukan Ace di leher Machina semakin erat, malah ia dengan leluasa mengelus tengkuknya dan juga menarik rambut hitamnya. Begitu pula dengan pelukan Machina di pinggang Ace, bahkan ia sudah menelusupi tangannya ke dalam bajunya Ace untuk mengelus punggung mulus Ace. Mereka berdua sudah mulai melupakan keadaan sekeliling mereka di mana banyak orang yang melihat mereka, serasa mereka berada di dunia lain, berdua.

Sedangkan yang menonton mereka pun bereaksi macam-macam. Rem yang sudah tidak kuat dengan adegan dewasa tersebut hanya bisa menutup mata dan menoleh kepalanya. Deuce bahkan sudah mulai pingsan di samping Seven yang untungnya mampu ditahan oleh Seven. Bagaimana dengan para lelaki yang bersembunyi di sana?

"Sepertinya mereka mulai ketagihan dengan ciuman yang seperti itu sampai mereka lupa kalau mereka dilihat banyak orang." Komentar King

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat ini semua..." Ujar Trey lemas kemudian dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri alias pingsan.

"Sepertinya aku takkan melihat Ace sama lagi... Dia benar-benar berbeda sekarang..." sahut Nine lemas.

"Apa jangan-jangan itu memang orientasi seksual aslinya Ace yang ia pendam selama ini? Maka tak heran jika ia selalu cuek pada setiap gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya." Komentar King.

"Diamlah King! Kau membuatku semakin ilfeel terhadap Ace. Kenapa sekarang kau jadi ketularan Trey, hah? Aku jadi ingin muntah, koraa~" omel Nine

"Yes! Akhirnya mereka ciuman dengan leluasa. Aku bisa bebas mengambil video sesuka hatiku, jadi aku bisa menyebarkan video tersebut ke media sosial. Hehehe..." ujar Jack licik. Eight hanya bisa melihat Jack dengan tatapan nanar. Bagaimana bisa ia menjatuhkan teman baiknya sendiri hanya gara-gara rasa iri, sekaligus mempermalukan anak baru di depan sahabat ceweknya pula. Namun ia juga tidak habis pikir dengan Ace yang tiba-tiba saja malah membuat keadaan menjadi parah. Juga tidak habis pikir dengan reaksi Machina yang justru membalas ciumannya Ace. Apa jangan-jangan keduanya juga gay? Terus bagaimana hubungan antara Machina sendiri dengan Rem? Bahkan Rem juga menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana mereka saling berciuman.

Setelah mereka berciuman kira-kira sekitar 3 menit (termasuk jeda ciuman mereka), mereka saling menghentikan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil nafas mereka setelah mereka hampir kehabisan oksigen. Sesaat mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Sambil _ngos-ngosan_ , keringat mereka bercucuran di dahi, pelipis, dan leher mereka, menambah kesan seksi dalam diri mereka masing-masing-masing. Bibir mereka basah karena saliva yang tertinggal sehabis mereka berciuman, hingga dagu milik Ace pun juga basah karena saliva yang menetes dari mulut mereka.

Dan mata mereka bertemu. Untuk pertama kalinya Ace melakukan kontak mata sedekat dan seintens ini dengan Machina, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sesaat mereka mengagumi keindahan mata satu sama lain.

'Mata birunya... benar-benar indah... begitu cerah... secerah langit biru...' gumam Machina dalam hati.

'Mata hijaunya... begitu tajam dan mengagumkan... seperti hutan belantara...' gumam Ace dalam hati.

Setelah mereka saling memandangi dan mengagumi satu sama lain. Ace mulai tersadar apa yang barusan ia lakukan, seakan-akan ia baru sadar dari hipnotis.

"Ah...aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah aku lakukan. Sebenarnya tentang ciuman tersebut... itu karena aku kalah taruhan oleh Jack. Dan semua ini salah Jack karena dialah bertaruh memintaku untuk menciummu. Tapi... aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku justru berinisiatif menciummu lagi? Semuanya benar-benar di luar kesadaranku. Tapi mengenai ciuman yang pertama itu semua salah Jack. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Dan mengenai ciuman itu, aku tahu ini sulit tapi... lupakan saja apa yang barusan terjadi. Aku permisi dulu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Mohon Ace sedangkan ia sendiri merasa ini pertama kalinya dia ngomong panjang lebar tanpa jeda. Entah bagaimana reaksinya yang harus ia pasang? Malukah, Senangkah, atau Marahkah? Ace tidak tahu.

Seketika Ace langsung meninggalkan tempat di mana ia dan Machina berdiri. Machina kembali diam saja tak bergeming dan mematung setelah selesai berciuman. Bahkan Ace juga sempat 'berpamit' pada Jack sambil berkata, "Puas kau sekarang?" yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Jack.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang untuknya." Gumam King prihatin terhadap Ace.

Sekarang mari kita lihat keadaan pada cowok-cowok setelah mereka menonton adegan tersebut. Trey sudah beberapa menit tak sadarkan diri dan King mau tak mau harus mengangkat tubuhnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya (bukan mati lho ya) lalu menggendongnya dari belakang (teman yang baik...). Nine mendadak lemas dan tak segarang sebelumnya seiring hilangnya nafsu makannya. Eight hanya bisa bergumam tak percaya mengenai tindakan Ace yang justru mencium Machina dua kali (setelah sebelumnya ia enggan berciuman awalnya), dan lagi-lagi ia menyalahkan Jack lagi karena taruhannya membuat Ace kini benar-benar jadi gay. Jack, ia hanya tersenyum nyengir penuh kemenangan melihat taruhannya dipenuhi Ace sampai dua kali sambil melihat hasil jepretan-jepretan yang ia ambil. Namun Seven bisa memperhatikan gelagat jelek Jack.

"Oh, rupanya Jack biang keladi yang bikin Ace bertingkah aneh hari ini. Pantas saja... Rupanya Jack bikin taruhan yang sangat tidak masuk akal dan menjijikkan seperti itu. Anak itu memang sengaja ingin menjatuhkan harga diri dan image Ace rupanya." Gumam Seven dengan nada sinis.

Rem yang sedari tadi hanya menonton mereka kemudian menghampiri Machina dengan ekspresi khawatir. Khawatir akan apa yang terjadi pada Machina hingga Machina melakukan suatu hal yang di luar dugaan.

"Machina...kau tidak apa-apa kan?" namun yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Masih tetap terperangah akan kejadian barusan.

"Machina...aku mengerti kalau kau benar-benar sangat syok dengan apa yang Ace lakukan terhadapmu. Tapi, mengenai balasan ciumanmu...apakah itu secara tidak kau sadari atau...errr...ah, yang pasti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? Kuharap kau tidak mengingat kejadian memalukan seperti itu." Ucap Rem masih dengan nada khawatir.

"Ciuman pertamaku..." kata Machina menjeda.

"Ci-ciuman pertamamu? Berarti...ciuman pertamamu sudah diambil oleh Ace yang sama-sama laki-lakinya denganmu? Serius, Machina. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut."

"Ciuman pertamaku...sudah dicuri olehnya...tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Entah kenapa... aku tidak marah dengannya saat dia melakukan ini padaku? Aku justru merasakan kelembutan dan kenyamanan di bibirku saat dia mencium bibirku. Dan..."

"Machina...apa kau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan barusan? Machina! Yang menciummu itu Ace. Ace itu laki-laki."

"Aku tahu, Rem. Aku tahu. Dia berani-beraninya menciumku tanpa permisi. Tapi..." sempat Machina menjeda perkataannya untuk menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"...aku mulai menyukainya." OK, sepertinya Rem sudah mulai mencium tanda-tanda bahwa Machina akan memiliki kecenderungan menjadi pecinta lelaki alias gay.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Karma bagi Korban Tak Bersalah

Semenjak insiden ciuman kemarin, kehidupan mereka berdua mulai berubah, namun masih dalam tahap awal. Baik Ace maupun Machina sama-sama mulai merasa canggung terhadap satu sama lain tiap kali mereka bertemu atau berdekatan. Bahkan di kelas pun mereka yang merupakan teman sebangku masih saja tak berani berbicara satu sama lain, bahkan tak ada yang berani berinisiatif memulai perbincangan atau sekedar menyapa seakan-akan mereka ini sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang paling asing yang mereka temui. Padahal jarak pisah mereka hanya satu kursi bangku kosong. Rem yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan Machina meskipun bukan teman sebangku hanya menatap mereka prihatin atas kejadian tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Deuce yang berada di sebelahnya Rem yang turut prihatin dengan keadaan Ace dan juga Cinque yang mendadak heboh dengan kebersamaan Machina dan Ace setelah ia baru saja mendengar cerita dari Deuce dan Rem. Oh, rupanya Cinque ini adalah salah satu fujoshi akut.

Bahkan saat latihan bertarung di arena, Machina dan Ace yang kebetulan kedapatan latihan bersama mau tak mau harus berusaha keras untuk menahan degupan jantung mereka tiap kali mereka bertarung bersama. Ketika Ace sempat terjatuh saat berusaha menahan serangan, tanpa sadar secara reflek Machina menahan tubuhnya dan secara otomatis memeluknya.

DEG!

Jantung mereka berdetak kencang. Bahkan jarak wajah mereka berdekatan, saling mengenai tetap di ujung hidung mereka. Tak sengaja mereka menghirup nafas mereka masing-masing. Lagi-lagi mereka berdua terdiam lagi dan tanpa sadar mereka kembali dalam atmosfer romansa terlarang tersebut. Mereka secara reflek melihat bibir satu sama lain dan hampir mendekati wajah mereka kalau Jack tidak menyoraki mereka dan juga Cinque yang justru kegirangan melihat interaksi mereka.

"Suit suit... Ciuman sekalian, dong!"

"KYAAAAA! MACHIACE COUPLE..." Otomatis Machina dan Ace saling melepaskan diri agar tak menjadi bahan tontonan orang banyak seperti dulu lagi.

Sedangkan mereka yang sudah tahu tentang kejadian ciuman dadakan itu hanya memasang muka pucat, yang lainnya yang belum tahu apa-apa tentang itu (yang pasti itu para cewek selain Seven, Deuce, dan Rem, juga Cinque karena sudah dikasih tahu duluan) hanya memandang situasi tersebut bingung.

"HAH?! GILA BANGET LOE, JACK! LOE KATE MEREKA MAHO APA PAKE NYURUH-NYURUH NYIUM SEGALA?" Tanya Sice memang tak tahu apa-apa soal itu yang dibalas dengan cekikikan Jack. Sedangkan yang lain hanya diam saja memilih tak menanggapi apapun.

"Hei! Sebenarnya ada ada dengan kalian semua? Kenapa semuanya pada diam aja? Emangnya ada masalah apa antara Ace dan Machina?" giliran Cater yang bertanya setelah melihat teman-temannya pada diam membungkam diri dan memilih pura-pura tidak tahu apapun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Cater. Kami cuma agak letih saja untuk latihan yang melelahkan ini, karena itu kami jadi agak malas melihat guyonannya Jack yang mulai tak bermutu itu." Bohong Seven agar Cater tidak curiga dengan mereka. Namun tetap saja tidak mengurangi kebingungan bagi orang-orang yang memang tak tahu kejadian tersebut.

Bahkan ketika dalam misi pun, lagi-lagi dua pemuda beda wujud tersebut tak kuasa menahan kuatnya feromon yang menyebar dalam diri masing-masing, sehingga mereka mulai tak fokus pada pertarungan mereka dan malah menatap satu sama lain. Mereka hampir saja akan terbunuh oleh musuh-musuh mereka jika tidak ada Queen yang mengambil alih perlawanan mereka.

"KALIAN INI BODOH ATAU GIMANA SIH?! DI SAAT SEPERTI INI KALIAN MALAH NGELAMUN NGGAK JELAS. APA KALIAN MAU MATI, HAH?!" Peringat Queen sebelum akhirnya mereka tersadar dari 'dunia' mereka sendiri.

Begitulah hari-hari mereka setiap kali mereka bertemu, saling menghindar. Kalaupun mereka terpaksa berdekatan karena kegiatan, mereka harus berjuang keras menahan degup jantung mereka yang tak karuan. Tak ada yang berani untuk mengklarifikasi kejadian tersebut. Banyak yang heran dengan kelakuan aneh dua pemuda tersebut bagi yang tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kemarin itu. Namun bagi yang sudah tahu hanya bisa prihatin dengan mereka. Atau mungkin mulai ada rasa ilfeel terhadap mereka.

Contohnya, Nine. Setelah adegan ciuman tersebut, Nine kerapkali mencoba menjauhi Ace karena ilfeel. Bahkan ia takut jika Ace mendekatinya atau ia mendekatinya secara otomatis Ace bisa saja akan mencumbuinya, walaupun itu sebenarnya tidak mungkin terjadi seperti itu. Apalagi Trey, yang juga menjauhi baik Machina dan Ace seperti ia melihat setan yang berbahaya.

Ya, Ace dan Machina boleh saja saling menjauhi satu sama lain. Namun dari lubuk hati mereka masing-masing, benih cinta mereka sudah tertanam dan perlahan mulai tumbuh. Ini baru awal dari kisah cinta mereka yang perlahan akan mengalami kejadian yang rumit dari diri mereka masing-masing, terkait ciuman mereka yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pergunjingan semua orang.

_epha_

Jack sedang menonton video hasil rekamannya itu. Sejenak ia tertawa melihat adegan dewasa yang diperankan oleh dua pemuda malang itu, belum lagi ia tertawa melihat Deuce yang pingsan di samping Seven. Belum lagi ia menonton bagian Rem yang menoleh ke samping karena tak kuat dengan adegan ciuman tersebut. Yah, Jack. Jujur saja, itu tidak lucu. Bagian mana yang lucu dari adegan ciuman tersebut? Yang ada hanya kau menistakan temanmu sendiri.

Namun setelah berniat untuk meng-share video tersebut ke media sosial, sejenak ia mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan melakukan niatnya atau tidak.

"Di-share-in gak ya? Kalau di-share-in, ntar aku bisa dihajar sama Ace dan Machina gara-gara ini. Tapi kalau nggak di-share-in, ntar nggak seru dong. Lagipula aku pengin lihat bagaimana gadis-gadis di sana bakal ilfeel dengan Ace yang mencium laki-laki? Dengan begitu otomatis mereka akan menjauh dari Ace dan aku punya kesempatan untuk menarik perhatian para gadis dari Ace. Kekekeke..." ujar Jack cekikikan.

"Jadi itu rencanamu membuat taruhan tersebut sampai berencana membuat video laknat itu dan meng-share-nya di media sosial?"

"Se-Se-Seven?! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Oh, maaf. Aku mengagetkanmu, Mr. Jack. Tapi kelihatannya kau begitu senang sekali. Apa yang kau tonton memangnya?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu, padahal ia sudah tahu tentang video itu.

"Ah, tidak kok. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang penting kok, hehehe..."

"Tidak penting? Kalau begitu, hapus saja video itu. Kan nggak penting."

"Ah, tapi itu juga video lucu. Sangat disayangkan kalau tidak di-share."

"Lucu dari mana? Lucu saat kau merekam bagian di mana Ace dan Machina yang notabene sama-sama pria berciuman di balkon dan ditonton oleh aku, Deuce, dan Rem? Itukah yang kau sebut lucu?"

"Ah, Seven. Sebaiknya...kau jangan terlalu ikut campur urusanku. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja." Elak Jack grogi namun terdengar juga bahwa ia merasa terpojok dengan intimidasi Seven.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain? Gitu maksudmu? Hah? Membuat taruhan gila itu untuk menjatuhkan temanmu sendiri itu termasuk bersenang-senang, hah? Kalau begitu kau jauh lebih jahat daripada pasukan Milites."

"Seven..."

"Aku sudah tahu dari awal sejak kedatangan Ace yang tiba-tiba di balkon lalu menghampiri Machina sedangkan kalian para laki-laki hanya menonton dari tempat persembunyian kalian. Eight bahkan sudah cerita padaku tujuanmu membuat taruhan itu untuk mempermalukan Ace dan menjatuhkan nama baik Ace di kalangan para wanita supaya kau dengan mudah bisa merayu para wanita yang selalu berakhir dengan kegagalanmu. Ya kan?"

"Cih! Anak itu..."

"Kenapa? Kau merasa terintimidasi sekarang karena rencanamu terbongkar olehku? Kalau begitu hentikan sekarang perbuatanmu itu sebelum nama baik Class Zero jadi jelek karenamu."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Masih ingin menjelek-jelekkan Ace? Kau ini sebenarnya teman atau gimana sih? Kok segitu ngebetnya pengin ngejatuhin temenmu sendiri? Memangnya kalau image nya Ace jadi jelek gitu kau dengan mudah bisa merayu para wanita seantero Rubrum ini? Kalau kau menginginkan popularitas lakukanlah dengan suportif dengan cara yang baik. Bukan dengan cara menjatuhkan rivalmu. Seharusnya kau tahu itu." Tegur Seven.

"Toh meskipun kau berhasil menjatuhkan nama baik Ace tapi orang-orang tak akan memperhatikanmu sama sekali. Yang ada yang dirayu itu malah semakin jengkel. Kalau aku jadi wanita di posisi seperti itu aku akan bersikap seperti itu." Lanjutnya, sukses membungkam Jack.

"Apa mereka sudah tahu tentang video tersebut?" tanya Seven memastikan.

"Kurasa... mereka belum tahu tentang itu." Jawab Jack.

"Sekarang aku mau tanya? Apa untungmu menyebarkan video itu selain untuk mempermalukan Ace? Menurutku nggak ada untungnya menyebarkan video seperti itu. Kalaupun untung paling cuma sebentar aja. Tapi sebenarnya akan jauh lebih banyak kerugian yang didapat dari menyebarkan video laknat itu. Bukan cuma merugikan Ace doang, tapi juga merugikan orang-orang yang di dalam video itu terutama Machina karena dia juga ikut terlibat ciuman itu. Bahkan bisa jadi malah mempengaruhi nama baik Class Zero karena dicap sebagai orang-orang yang tak bermoral. "

"Maka dari itu sebelum semuanya terlambat sebaiknya urungkan niatmu menyebarkan video itu kalau perlu hapus juga video itu selagi mereka belum tahu tentang video itu. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, jangan harap kau bisa kami maafkan, karena mungkin saat itu kau sering mendapat julukan Badut Class Zero karena kau selalu mencairkan suasana menjadi lebih hangat, tapi hari ini aku melihat kau ini sebagai **Joker**. Bukan Lean Joker yang selalu bersama Tiz itu, tapi lebih tepatnya **Joker** , penjahat berdandan badut yang sebenarnya. Camkan itu baik-baik, Jack!" ultimatum Seven sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Jack.

Jack termenung sejenak untuk meresapi kata-kata Seven. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Seven. Jika ia mengunggah video dan menyebarkan video tersebut pada khalayak ramai, maka yang akan menanggung malu bukan hanya Ace maupun Machina saja, tetapi juga nama baik Class Zero karena mereka berdua notabene adalah murid Class Zero (itupun Machina adalah anak baru yang berasal dari Class Second). Entah apa lagi dampak buruk yang akan terjadi jika dia mengunggah video tersebut? Jack tak bisa membayangkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

Namun setelah itu, perasaan sakit hati pun juga melingkupinya. Mendengar teguran dari Seven menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih peduli pada Ace semata. Iya, para gadis hanya peduli pada Ace. Rasa iri hati kini menghantuinya. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jack mencoba mempermalukan Ace bukan hanya untuk mendapatkan hati wanita saja, tapi juga ingin menjadi populer seperti Ace, dalam segala hal. Ia tidak habis mengerti, mengapa Ace menjadi orang satu-satunya yang paling disayang banyak orang. Bahkan meskipun Class Zero boys yang lain juga mengaku iri padanya, namun mereka masih sangat memperhatikan Ace bagaikan anak emas. Bahkan Dr. Arecia Al-Rashia yang menjadi "ibu" bagi mereka lebih banyak menuangkan kasih sayangnya hanya pada Ace dibandingkan yang lain.

Terkadang Jack juga merasa iri dengan gaya pertarungan Ace dengan kartu-kartu yang tidak biasa dan mampu menumpas lawannya secara cepat. Gerakan bertarungnya juga begitu cepat dan yang paling membuatnya iri adalah dia bisa melakukan teleportasi dengan baik. Intinya, Ace benar-benar dianugerahi kemampuan magic nya yang luar biasa. Sedangkan dirinya? Dirinya hanya bisa bertarung menggunakan katana nya. Meskipun ketika menebaskan lawannya bisa dibilang sangat cepat namun gerakan pertarungannya juga sering lambat sehingga banyak yang mengejeknya kalau dirinya seperti kura-kura. Belum lagi kemampuan sihirnya yang juga dibilang pas-pasan. Tak ada yang istimewa dalam dirinya. Itulah kenapa Jack sangat iri pada Ace.

'Ace. Kenapa banyak orang mengistimewakan dirimu? Kenapa aku tak bisa seperti dirimu?' gumamnya lirih.

Karena dikendalikan rasa iri dan juga kurang percaya diri, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia mengunggah video tersebut dan...

Mengklik "share" ke media sosial tersebut.

Hingga menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjatuhkan dua korban yang terjebak dalam cinta terlarang hasil 'jebakan' Jack tersebut. Bahkan lebih dari itu, akan ada waktu yang tepat untuk merusak nama baik Class Zero itu sendiri, dan juga... mengorbankan nyawa seseorang di sana.

_epha_

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Video tentang ciuman antara Machina dan Ace akhirnya tersebar luas dan ditonton di media sosial.

Tak terkecuali Class Zero. Mereka secara tak sengaja menemukan video tersebut di media sosial.

Sice yang terlebih dahulu menonton video tersebut tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan langsung pingsan.

Cater terkejut dengan apa yang ia tonton yang bisa diprediksi oleh Deuce dan Cinque di sampingnya.

"DAMN! Aku tak percaya ini. Pantas saja sikapnya Ace dan anak baru itu kalau ketemuan aneh sekali. Kapan kejadian itu terjadi di video ini? Bagaimana bisa mereka berciuman? Deuce! Kenapa kau tak cerita padaku selama ini?!" tanya Cater nyerempet.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Cater-san. Semua ini terjadi begitu saja. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Itu benar-benar gila."

"Ah, jadi begini ya mereka berciuman. So hot sekali... KYAAAA... mereka benar-benar serasi sekali..." sorak Cinque dengan jiwa fujoshi nya yang berkobar-kobar.

"Cinque! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa kau malah senang lihat temen kita homo? Oh tidak! Jangan-jangan... kau ini **lesbi** ya?" tuduh Cater.

"Hah?! Tidak. Cinque hanya seorang fujoshi saja yang suka lihat interaksi antara pria dengan pria karena mereka keliatan cute kalau bersama. Tapi bukan berarti Cinque lesbi. Cinque masih normal kok." Jawab Cinque watados.

"Tidak! Aku tidak percaya padamu, Cinque! Kau ini menjijikkan! Menjauh dariku!" bentak Cater sambil memukul Cinque agar menjauhinya. Poor Cinque...

"JACK SIALAN! Kenapa video ciuman ini diunggah di sini? Aku jadi ingin mual." Keluh Nine lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya yang baru saja diisi. Poor Nine...

"Mata suciku ternoda kembali..."lirih Trey yang habis menonton video itu seketika langsung pingsan.

"Ah, dia pingsan lagi..." komentar King datar.

"King. Bagaimana bisa hal amoral ini terjadi? Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal yang seperti itu? Ini benar-benar aneh. Ini tidak seperti Ace yang kukenal."

"Sebenarnya semua itu gara-gara taruhannya Jack yang meminta Ace agar mencium Machina setelah ia kalah main kartu." Cerita King.

"JACK?! Bagaimana bisa dia bertaruh dengan hal yang sungguh tidak pantas untuk Ace? Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa kok bisa bertaruh untuk hal yang tidak-tidak?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti Jack bertaruh untuk Ace agar mencium Machina. Tapi harusnya ia melakukannya sekali saja. Tapi entah kenapa Ace malah menciumnya dua kali."

"DUA KALI?! Bagaimana bisa Ace malah menciumnya dua kali? Kerasukan apa dia?"

"Entahlah, tapi yang pasti saat Ace mencium Machina dua kali. Saat itulah Jack merekamnya seperti yang di video itu."

"Sebenarnya apa motif Jack membuat taruhan aneh itu kemudian merekamnya dan mengunggahnya di sini? Lelucon apa yang ingin dia buat dari sini? Ini sama sekali nggak lucu. Bukankah ini malah menjatuhkan mereka ya?"

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa motivasinya melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya tahu apa yang kusaksikan. Itu saja. Selebihnya, kau tanyakan saja pada Jack." Hanya itu saja jawaban dari King.

Seven dan Eight di tempat yang sama juga menonton video tersebut di handphone mereka masing-masing.

"Bagus. Dia mengunggahnya. Sepertinya ia tak mempedulikan peringatanku." Kata Seven sarkastik.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau ia berencana mau menyebarkan video itu?" tanya Eight

"Sudah. Bahkan aku sudah memperingatkan akan dampak dari penyebaran video yang seharusnya tak bisa disebarkan itu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin menjatuhkannya."

"Kalau boleh jujur aku juga iri dengan apa yang dimiliki Ace. Apalagi aku juga pernah terang-terangan padanya kalau aku tak menyukainya karena aku iri padanya dalam segala hal dan... yah Ace memakluminya serta mengatakan padaku kalau ia juga tak menyukaiku karena ia iri padaku. Entahlah, apakah ia bercanda atau tidak. Toh yang penting tak ada kebencian di antara kami."

"Ah, sepertinya para cowok di sini pada iri semua sama Ace. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka iri kan tentang Ace? Apakah karena pesona Ace yang mampu menarik perhatian para gadis sehingga mereka yang notabene berbadan besar begitu bisa kalah sama Ace yang jauh lebih kecil dari mereka? Apalagi kau yang jauh lebih kecil daripada Ace?" sindir Seven.

"Yah... tapi kan setidaknya kami tidak saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Sedangkan yang dilakukan Jack saat ini sudah berlebihan. Katanya cuma mau taruhan, tapi kenapa pake direkam segala? Tapi aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dia mencium Machina sampai dua kali? Itu yang tidak aku mengerti." Kata Eight.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu..." balas Seven dengan pemikiran yang sama. Setelah itu mereka diam saja untuk mencerna setiap kejadian demi kejadian yang menimpa Ace dan juga Machina.

_epha_

 **Ace POV**

Aku berjalan melewati lorong menuju ke kelasnya. Namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar kasak-kusuk dari orang-orang di sekitar lorong tersebut.

"Eh, itu bukannya Ace ya?"

"Iya, tentu saja itu Ace. Tapi di mana pasangan gay nya?"

"Mana aku tahu? Tanyakan saja padanya langsung. Kau ini bodoh sekali!"

Sial! Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu tentang insiden itu. Bukannya cuma teman-temanku yang gila itu plus Seven, Deuce, Rem, dan yang menjadi korban yang kunistakan itu yaitu Machina ya? Apa jangan-jangan ada yang ngomongin ke mereka? Tapi siapa?

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Bagaimana bisa Ace jadi gay gara-gara mencium Machina?"

"Iya. Bukannya Machina udah pacaran yah sama Rem."

"Setahuku sih mereka belum pacaran. Machinanya saja yang dasarnya pengin nempel terus ma Rem. Kayaknya Rem pasti juga risih deh dideketin terus sedangkan mereka saja belum pacaran."

"Lha, namanya juga sahabat masa kecil. Masak nempel gitu aja nggak boleh."

"Masalahnya dia tuh nempelnya kayak ngarep pengin jadi pacar padahal belum tentu Rem mau."

Ya Tuhan, bahkan Machina pun juga dirasa-rasani seperti aku. Apalagi dia punya Rem yang selalu dijadikan bahan gosip untuknya. Tapi sebenarnya darimana mereka tahu semua ini?

"Pantas saja kenapa Ace jarang mau menghampiriku bahkan jarang tersenyum setiap kali aku menyapanya? Ternyata dia lebih menyukai Machina ya daripada wanita lain. Berarti dia gay dong."

"Aku patah hati... Ace ternyata sudah jadi milik pria lain..."

"Aku sekarang kenapa jadi ilfeel yah sama Ace yang gay itu?"

Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir darimana mereka tahu semua ini? Semua kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu? Apakah ada yang menceritakannya pada mereka? Tapi aku percaya sama mereka, terutama para gadis bahwa mereka tak akan menceritakan urusan pribadi satu sama lain bahkan sampai menjadikannya gosip meskipun mereka tak beda jauh seperti wanita kebanyakan yaitu gosip. Kalau gitu, siapa yang menyebarkannya berita memalukan ini?

Tunggu! JACK! Nama itu yang teringat di pikiranku. Bukankah dia yang bertaruh untukku jika kalah maka aku harus mencium Machina? Tidak salah lagi. Pasti dia. Apalagi aku tahu tujuan dia bertaruh ini adalah untuk membuatku malu karena dianggap pria tak normal. Tapi bagaimana caranya dia menceritakan semua kejadian itu pada anak-anak itu?

"Hei, Ace." Sapa seorang kadet laki-laki bermantel ungu, menandakan bahwa ia dari Class Third.

"Bagaimana rasanya mencium laki-laki seperti Machina? Enak nggak?!" katanya dengan nada mencemooh.

"Kau ini harusnya beruntung menjadi perhatian kaum hawa karena banyak yang menyukaimu dan ingin jadi pacarmu. Tak kusangka kau malah memilih jalan sesat dengan mencium seseorang yang bergender sama denganmu apalagi seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya Rem." Kata seseorang lagi dari kelas yang sama dengan lelaki tersebut. Ya Tuhan, tak kusangka... bukan hanya aku saja yang dicemooh, tapi Machina juga. Intinya kami berdua pun juga jadi target cemoohan dari banyak orang. Tapi dari mana mereka tahu itu semua?

"Ah... akhirnya 'pacarmu' datang juga, dengan 'pacar' wanitanya pula." Kata anak Class Third pertama itu sambil menunjuk dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan yang tak lain adalah Machina dan Rem. Kulihat Machina berjalan tergesa-gesa, sepertinya dalam keadaan marah, sedangkan Rem berjalan mengikutinya dalam keadaan khawatir.

"SIAL! AKU INGIN TANYA PADA KALIAN! BAGAIMANA KALIAN BISA TAHU TENTANG KEJADIAN LAKNAT ITU SEDANGKAN KAMI CUMA DIJEBAK SAJA?! KATAKAN PADAKU!" Tanya Machina dengan nada marah sambil menarik mantel depan orang pertama yang memanggilku itu.

"Machina! Tenanglah. Kupikir bukan Class Zero yang menyebarkannya. Balkon kan tempat umum, siapa tahu ada orang luar selain kita yang juga tidak sengaja mergok kalian kemudian menceritakannya pada temannya hingga menyebar seperti ini." Ujar Rem berusaha menenangkannya. Masuk akal juga sih, tapi setahuku saat itu suasananya terbilang sepi dan hampir tak ada orang lain selain kita yang berada di sana karena jadwal padat mereka selain Class Zero.

"Katakan pada kami. Darimana kalian bisa tahu tentang kejadian itu? Apa ada yang memberitahu kalian semua tentang ini?" jawabku berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Hah? Kalian ini gaptek apa gimana sih? Kalian nggak tahu ya kalo video kalian itu sudah nyebar di sini?" ejek anak Class Third kedua.

"Vi-video?" sahut kami bertiga tanpa sadar.

"Jadi kalian nggak tahu ya kalau video kalian berciuman sudah beredar? Berarti ada yang sengaja ingin menjatuhkan kalian. Kalau tak percaya buka saja HP kalian masing-masing dan lihatlah berita terkini di media sosial." Saran anak Class Third pertama itu.

Maka kami pun mengambil HP kami untuk membuka video seperti yang disarankan oleh anak itu.

Dan aku benar-benar tak percaya ini, begitu juga dengan Machina dan Rem. Video itu menayangkan ciuman kami yang kedua atas dasar hawa nafsu kami, bukan yang saat aku terpaksa mencium Machina karena taruhan. Bahkan aku bisa lihat tangan Machina yang menyelinap ke seragam belakangku untuk mengelus punggungku. Seketika mukaku memerah melihat ini. Tak salah lagi, ini semua ulahnya Jack. Dari sudut pandang video ini. Sudah jelas rekaman ini direkam oleh Jack dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ace..." Machina memanggilku.

"Kau dulu bilang kalau kau menciumku karena kau harus memenuhi taruhannya Jack, ya kan?" tanya Machina menyelidik padaku.

"I-iya..." jawabku sedikit bingung.

"Berarti Jack yang merekam video ini lalu menyebarkan video ini ke media sosial, ya kan?"

"Iya, begitulah... kurasa..." jawabku yang kali ini mulai agak ragu.

"Kalau boleh tanya, kenapa harus aku yang menjadi target taruhan kalian?" Sepertinya pertanyaan Machina mulai semakin memanas seakan-akan ini salahku.

"Aku tidak tahu, Machina. Jack yang memutuskan tentang ini semua. Dan yang pasti semua itu di luar kendaliku." Belaku karena memang aku benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa harus dia yang menjadi targetnya.

"Berarti...kalian sudah kerja sama ingin menjatuhkan aku, ya kan? Kalian membenciku, ya kan?" tuduh Machina tanpa dasar yang jelas. Siapa yang ingin menjatuhkannya? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Jack ingin menjatuhkanku, tapi kenapa justru dia yang merasa bermasalah dengan ini dan sebaliknya malah menuduh kami yang menjatuhkannya?

"Machina! Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan. Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana kejadian saat itu. Ace hanya memenuhi taruhannya tapi dia juga nggak tahu tentang rekaman tersebut." Nasihat Rem yang menurutku dia gadis yang jauh lebih pengertian dibandingkan temannya yang notabene laki-laki itu. Mungkin gender mereka tertukar hingga menurutku Rem terlihat seperti seorang pria tulen yang berpikir dewasa sedangkan Machina lebih kewanitaan dan sensitif?

"Bukankah Jack temanmu? Bagaimana mungkin ia mau menjatuhkan temannya sendiri? Pasti aku yang ingin kalian jatuhkan? Iya kan?" tuduh Machina sekali lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya sekarang ini. Tapi mungkin ada benarnya juga. Saat ciuman kami yang kedua, aku melakukannya atas inisiatifku sendiri tanpa aku sadari. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat rasa bibir Machina yang berasa seperti buah persik di dalam mulutku saat kami berciuman.

Sial! Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan ciuman itu.

"Jack itu juga teman kita, Machina. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari Class Zero. Mengenai taruhan itu, memang pada logikanya tak seharusnya teman dekat seperti Jack melakukan hal itu kepadaku mengingat kami menjunjung tinggi nilai solidaritas dan kebersamaan. Tapi pada kenyataannya, dia benar-benar melakukannya untuk mempermalukanku untuk hal yang aku sendiri tak tahu tujuannya dia melakukan itu sebenarnya untuk apa, walaupun dalam konteks bercanda, bercanda yang sangat keterlaluan dan di luar batas itu."

"Tapi kenapa aku yang lebih banyak dihujat daripada kau pada kenyataannya? Kenapa harus aku yang lebih banyak menanggung ini semua?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Machina? Aku juga kena dampak dari video tersebut. Aku juga kena hujat oleh mereka karena mereka mengira aku ini aslinya gay sehingga itu dijadikan alasan oleh mereka mengapa aku tak begitu suka didekati wanita." Jawabku setenang mungkin

"Tapi kenapa mereka menganggap akulah pembawa pengaruh buruk bagimu, Ace?" OK! Ini mulai terdengar keterlaluan. Pertanyaan yang harusnya ditujukan pada orang-orang yang menghinanya malah ditujukan kepadaku yang notabene juga sama korbannya sepertinya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu? Kau salah mengajukan pertanyaan itu padaku, harusnya pada mereka di depan kita yang sedang asyik memperbincangkan video laknat itu." Jawabku kesal.

"Ah... aku tahu sekarang." Kulihat raut mukanya mendadak kosong dan senyum yang dipaksakan seakan-akan dia mulai gila.

"Machina. Nggak usah berpikir yang nggak-nggak. Bukan saatnya berpikir seperti itu. Yang penting kita bicarakan ini baik-baik dengan Class Zero lainnya." Tegur Rem

"Memangnya apa yang kau ketahui tentang masalah ini, Machina?" tanyaku sedikit mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Bahwa semua orang memanfaatkanku." Jawabnya spontan. Sontak aku makin mengernyitkan dahiku lebih bingung lagi.

"Dia mulai lagi." Kudengar Rem mengeluh seperti itu. Inikah Machina yang sesungguhnya? Mungkinkan dia suka mengasingkan diri sampai-sampai ia melihat orang lain sebagai orang asing? Tapi kenapa sampai segitunya?

"Memanfaatkanmu untuk apa? Aku tak melakukan apapun terhadapmu selain ciuman itu. Itu semua memang tidak disengaja. Aku hanya menjalankan taruhan gila itu dari Jack dan kau hanya dijadikan sebagai obyek taruhan itu. Kalau kau mau menyalahkanku, salahkan Jack."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang dijadikan obyek taruhan? Kenapa bukan yang lainnya?"

"Jangan tanyakan itu padaku. Tanyakan pada Jack. Dia yang membuat taruhan gila itu. Apa kau sama sekali tidak paham, hah? Dan misalnya obyek taruhannya untuk dicium adalah Rem yang notabene wanita, apa kau mau, hah? Apa kau mau kalau aku menciumi Rem?" tantangku tanpa sadar kalau aku malah ribut-ribut sendiri dengannya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak terima Rem diperlakukan begitu. Tapi kenapa akupun juga diperlakukan seperti itu? Oh, aku mau tanya. Apakah Jack ada perasaan benci padaku sehingga ia menargetkan aku sebagai obyek taruhanmu?" tuduh Machina semakin tak berdasar.

"Sudah kubilang tanyakan pada Jack, bukan aku. Lagian untuk apa Jack membencimu? Wong kalian kenal aja baru beberapa hari dan itupun Jack menunjukmu itu cuma asal tunjuk saja hanya sekedar untuk mengerjai anak baru, tapi bukan atas dasar kebencian. Untuk apa kami harus membenci orang yang baru kami kenal? Menurutku, kau itu terlalu menutup diri dan kurang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain selain Rem sehingga kau hanya bisa berprasangka buruk saja tanpa mengenal lebih dulu."

"Sudahlah Machina. Jangan pada ribut-ribut begini. Kita sendiri sudah tahu kan kalau Ace menciummu karena taruhan. Dan kata Ace sendiri Jack telah merekamnya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Intinya semua ini hanya karena iseng-iseng semata yang justru menjadi masalah besar. Jangan salahkan Ace terus. Kalau kau mau menyalahkan Ace karena masalah ini kenapa nggak dari dulu saja kau menyalahkannya? Kenapa baru sekarang?" tegur Rem mulai gerah melihat tingkah laku Machina yang semakin terlihat seperti anak kecil. Aku... tak bisa berbuat apapun terhadapnya. Mungkin cuma Rem yang bisa menanganinya.

"KALIAN SAMA SEKALI NGGAK MENGERTI MAKSUDKU! MEMANGNYA KALIAN PERNAH TAHU APA YANG KURASAKAN SELAMA INI KALAU AKU...aku..."

"Memangnya kau kenapa, Machina?" tanyaku berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Aku ini pecundang... aku ini pembawa sial...aku memang pantas dibenci banyak orang...karena aku memang pembawa bencana bagi semua orang..." gumam Machina lirih dan pelan tapi masih bisa kudengar. Apakah barusan Machina mengutuki...dirinya sendiri?

"Machina...apa kau..."

"Ace... aku minta maaf. Aku sebenarnya tak bermaksud marah padamu, tapi... tak seharusnya kau mendekatiku meskipun itu hanya karena taruhan. Kau mendekatiku sama saja kau akan mengalami kesialan, Ace." Kata Machina memperingatkanku. Maksudnya apa? Mengapa sekarang dia malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dia sama sekali.

"Machina. Aku tahu ini salahku dan maaf karena video itu kau pun jadi kena dampaknya. Tapi kenapa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Harusnya aku yang sa-..."

"Tidak! Itu semua terjadi karena ada aku. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Maafkan aku, Ace...Mungkin aku tak sepantasnya menjadi bagian dari Class Zero jika harus begini jadinya. Maafkan aku juga, Rem. Aku sudah menyusahkan dirimu." Kata Machina menyesal kemudian segera berlalu begitu saja. Bahkan kudengar Rem memanggil Machina sekali lagi namun tidak digubris oleh Machina. Sepertinya ia tampak sangat sedih dengan kenyataan bahwa dia ikut terlibat dalam video tersebut, padahal targetnya sebenarnya adalah aku. Sejenak aku memandang Rem dengan penuh tanda tanya dan khawatir.

"Mungkin dia sering bersikap dingin dan menyalahkan orang lain. Tapi belum pernah aku melihat dia seperti ini. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri, serta minta maaf padaku seakan-akan dia punya salah banyak terhadapku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" kata Rem dengan raut muka cemas.

"Dia pernah cerita padamu, nggak? Tentang masalah hidupnya? Atau sekedar curhat gitu denganmu? Bukankah dia selalu bersamamu?" tanyaku.

"Kami memang dekat sejak kecil, bahkan dia selalu bersikap overprotektif padaku. Tapi...mengenai masalah hidupnya selama ini... dia tak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku. Dia bahkan lebih sering mengalihkan topik dari itu." Jelas Rem. Sepertinya Machina memang berusaha menutupi segala permasalahan dalam hidupnya. Padahal seharusnya sebagai sahabat Machina perlu mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Rem untuk meringankan bebannya, bukan? Bukan dia yang harus membantu Rem terus-menerus.

"Pantas saja Machina tak mau bercerita tentang masalahnya kepadamu. Wong dia pembawa masalah." Celetuk anak Class Third itu setelah sekian lama ia diam saja. Cih, aku sempat lupa kalau dua anak Class Third itu masih di sini.

"Maaf, memangnya Machina ada masalah apa sama kalian? Kurasa aku tak melihat Machina pernah cari keributan pada kalian. Bertemu dengan kalian saja kami tak pernah tahu, kecuali mungkin saat itu Machina sedang sendirian?" tanya Rem dengan wajah yang sepertinya menunjukkan kalau mulai tak suka ada yang membicarakan yang tidak-tidak pada Machina meskipun ia sendiri juga tak tahu penyebabnya.

"Hah? Machina tak menceritakan apapun? Tak kusangka dia malah menyembunyikan masalahnya terhadapmu. Pecundang sekali dia." Kata anak Class Third kedua itu yang entah kenapa arah pembicaraannya semakin tidak enak didengar.

"Apa katamu? Kau bilang Machina pecundang? Apa maksud kalian? Apa yang Machina lakukan terhadap kalian sampai kalian memandangnya begini? Apa karena ini juga Machina jadi begini? Karena kalian punya dendam padanya?" aku merasa makin prihatin melihat Rem semakin kewalahan dan kebingungan dengan semua ini. Apalagi aku yang jelas-jelas masih baru mengenal mereka.

"Kau itu cantik, Rem. Bahkan semua pria memujamu. Sayang, kau ini bodoh juga ya. Tak tahu apapun. Gara-gara kau dikungkung sama Machina sih, makanya kau jadi **telmi**. **Telat Mikir**." Ejekan Anak Class Third pertama yang entah kenapa mendengarnya saja meskipun bukan ditujukan untukku tapi aku sudah muak mendengar ucapan mereka yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Apa mereka mau mengajak kami bermusuhan ya hanya gara-gara kami Class Zero?

Maaf kalau aku terdengar berprasangka buruk. Tapi pada kenyataannya semenjak kami muncul di Suzaku Peristylium, banyak kadet-kadet dari kelas lain tak menyukai keberadaan kami karena dianggap sebagai penghalang mereka menjadi kelas paling kompeten dan yang paling dibanggakan di Peristylium ini, apalagi para staf Consortium yang sangat membenci kami karena mereka menganggap kami hanya alat perang saja, bukan manusia sesungguhnya.

Paling sering kami mendapat sambutan kebencian dari Class First mengingat Class First adalah kelas paling pertama dan paling diunggulkan dalam segala hal di sini (walaupun tidak semua anak Class First seperti itu, salah satunya yaitu kadet wanita bernama Aki Minahara yang bersedia memandu kami tentang berbagai tempat di Peristylium ini.), juga Class Second mengingat kelas tersebut berjumlah paling banyak meskipun yang kedua dari kelas pertama, karena Class Second yang paling dibutuhkan saat perang berlangsung dan juga merupakan baris depan yang dipercaya dari kelas yang lain. Maka karena itu setelah Class Zero ada dan menjadi bagian dari kelas-kelas di Peristylium, banyak sekali yang diam-diam menghujat kami dan menganggap kami tamu tak diundang, kelas asing, kelas bukan apa-apa, dsb yang tak bisa kusebutkan semuanya. Tak kusangka anak-anak dari Class Third juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti kelas-kelas tersebut.

Tapi, yang aku tak habis pikir, mengapa Machina yang merupakan mantan kadet Class Second justru yang paling dibenci dan dihujat banyak orang di sini? Apakah mungkin karena dia pindah dari kelas asalnya ke Class Zero yang dibenci hampir banyak orang tersebut? Ah, aku terlalu banyak berpikir sekarang ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya mau kalian itu apa sih, hah?" bentak Rem mulai marah. Aku belum pernah melihatnya marah seperti ini karena setahuku meskipun Rem sering menegur dan mengomeli Machina tapi ia tidak sampai marah seperti itu. Menurutku Rem jauh lebih penyabar dari Machina. Melihatnya marah sepertinya berarti dua anak Class Third itu sudah bersikap keterlaluan sekali.

"Hah! Tentu saja kami menginginkanmu, Rem." Jawab anak Class Third kedua itu dengan tatapan yang, aku merasa pandangannya terhadap Rem mulai terlihat tidak menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

"Apa?" aku bisa melihat Rem mulai terlihat kaget dan raut mukanya nanar namun ada perasaan takut terhadap mereka. Apa jangan-jangan mereka...

"Iya. Kami menginginkanmu, sayang. Kau itu gadis paling cantik jelita di Rubrum ini. Semua pria tentu berimpian untuk menjadi pacarmu, kalau saja tak ada Machina yang selalu berada di sisimu dan terus saja mengikutimu seperti bodyguard tanpa bayaran itu." kata anak Class Third pertama yang sedari tadi rasanya aku ingin sekali memukulnya karena menurutku mulutnya jauh lebih kotor dibandingkan teman satunya itu.

"Jadi...karena alasan inikah...kalian menghina Machina, mengatai Machina bagaikan sampah? Begitukah?" kulihat badan Rem mulai bergetar, mungkin sepertinya ingin menangis setelah mendengar alasan tersebut namun masih ditahan.

"Yep, benar sekali. Kami semua membenci Machina karena dia terlalu beruntung bisa berdekatan dengan gadis secantik dirimu. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bila hampir semua orang di sini tak suka pada Machina karena selain...kau tahu...mantelnya seperti vampir jadi-jadian nyasar di Rubrum hendak menghisap darah warga Rubrum di sini, dia bahkan bisa berdekatan denganmu. Pacarmu saja bukan, tapi dia berlagak pengin melindungimu kayak pacarmu saja. Memangnya status kalian itu sebenarnya apa sih kok nggak jelas? Sahabat? Pacar? Atau jangan-jangan...kalian diam-diam pernah melakukan...ini yah? Hahaha..." kata-kata anak-anak itu yang disertai tawa laknat itu mulai benar-benar kasar dan bejat sekali apalagi mereka sempat membuat isyarat tangan yang tak bisa aku jelaskan, tapi aku tahu apa maksudnya. Mereka menuduh Machina dan Rem melakukan hubungan terlarang. Sial! Aku semakin marah saat mereka mengatai Machina seperti itu. Tunggu! Kenapa aku harus ikutan marah? Seharusnya aku diam saja memperhatikan mereka, bukannya malah ikut terbawa emosi, apalagi saat mereka mengait-ngaitkan Machina dalam argumen ini. Ada apa denganku? Perasaan apa ini?

"TUTUP MULUT BERACUN KALIAN! BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN MENGATAI KAMI SEPERTI ITU. BAHKAN KALIAN JAUH LEBIH MENJIJIKKAN DARIPADA ANJING LIAR YANG BERKELIARAN MENCARI MAKANAN DI TEMPAT SAMPAH. DASAR OTAK MESUM!" aku tersentak mendengar Rem mengumpat begitu keras. Ini benar-benar berbeda dari Rem yang kesehariannya begitu lembut dan bersahaja serta jauh dari kata "kasar" seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Sice. Mungkin jika Machina melihat temannya seperti ini pasti dia akan jauh lebih kaget lagi melihat teman wanitanya berubah menjadi ganas.

"WHOAAAA...Bahkan gadis manis seperti dia bisa juga mengumpat. Wow...surprise sekali. Ini sejarah baru di Akademeia melihat Rem mulai ketularan manusia vampir itu. Hahaha..."

"Cih! Kalian bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Machina. Iya, aku dan Machina hanya sahabat. Sahabat masa kecil. Bahkan aku tahu kalau Machina orang yang anti-sosial dan selalu berprasangka buruk pada orang lain selain aku. Bahkan dia selalu bersikap overprotektif dan manja padaku seperti anak kecil. Tapi biarpun begitu dia bukan pria bajingan yang suka mempermainkan wanita seperti kalian bahkan mengatai kata-kata kotor seperti yang kalian lakukan sekarang ini. Bahkan meskipun dia begitu dingin dan menyebalkan tapi dia kerkepribadian yang terhormat dan setia pada orang yang ia cintai. Meskipun dia bukan pacarku, tapi aku tahu, dia rela melakukan apapun hanya demi melindungi orang yang ia cintai, tak peduli kekasihnya atau bukan. Bahkan ia begitu tulus akan melakukan apapun meskipun nyawa taruhan, dan juga dia tak pernah mengharapkan apapun dari orang yang ingin dia lindungi, karena yang ia mau hanyalah ingin orang yang ia kasihi bahagia, aman, dan selamat. Itu saja yang ingin kuberitahu pada kalian. Jangan pernah kalian mengatai Machina seperti itu. Kalian bahkan sangat berbeda dengannya. Coba aku tanya, jika kalian berada di posisi Machina, apa kalian mau melakukan semua hal seperti yang kusebutkan tentang Machina, hah?" jelas Rem panjang lebar sambil menitikkan air matanya.

Seketika aku benar-benar tersentuh mendengar kepribadian Machina yang sesungguhnya. Tak kusangka dibalik sikap dingin dan anti sosialnya selama ini, tetapi ternyata begitu banyak pengorbanan yang dia lakukan selama ini hanya untuk Rem. Dia selalu bersikap overprotektif pada Rem hanya demi keselamatannya semata meskipun ia terus dihujat banyak orang karena dianggap sombong dan arogan, juga sebagai penghalang mereka berlomba untuk mendapatkan Rem. Meskipun mereka juga bukan sepasang kekasih.

Seketika hatiku mencelos... Apa yang telah kulakukan pada Machina? Aku telah membuat pengorbanannya menjadi sia-sia hanya gara-gara taruhan itu. Dia tak bisa lagi melindungi Rem seperti dulu lagi. Maafkan aku, Machina... maafkan aku...

Tak terasa air mataku menetes.

"Huhuhu... kenapa kita jadi ikut-ikutan sedih ya mendengar ceritamu? Tapi kok kita nggak bisa nangis ya? Hihihi..." Sebenarnya mereka ini orang yang bagaimana sih? Kok ya jadi orang nggak ada rasa simpati sama sekali malah menyindir Rem seperti itu? Apakah mereka sama sekali tak ada hati sama sekali ya? Kurasa mereka jauh lebih jahat daripada Milites Empire.

"Hei cup cup cup, jangan nangis kayak gitu dong. Nanti cantiknya ilang lagi. Wajahmu juga bengkak lagi."

"Ngomong-ngomong kulit wajahmu keliatannya mulus juga, jadi gemes pengin ngusap wajah sembab kamu deh." Goda anak Class Third itu sambil mencoba meraih tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Rem, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya...ada modus tersembunyi untuk mencoba mencolek wajahnya Rem dan menjahilinya? Gawat! Mereka benar-benar berniat mempermainkan wanita rupanya.

Seketika kutepis tangan jahil orang yang berani mencoba mencolek wajahnya.

"HEH! BERANINYA KALIAN MENGGODA WANITA SEMESUM ITU! HORMAT DIKIT DONG SAMA WANITA! BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN BERSIKAP AMORAL SEPERTI ITU?!" tegurku marah melihat mereka mencoba melecehkan Rem. Setidaknya biarkan aku menjadi pengganti Machina untuk beberapa saat hanya untuk melindungi Rem.

"WHOAAA... lihat bung! Ternyata Ace mulai menggantikan posisi Machina sebagai pelindungnya Rem. Apa jangan-jangan kau juga suka ya sama Rem? Ngaku aja deh! Siapa sih yang bisa menolak kecantikannya Rem Tokimiya, hah? Hahaha..."

"Ini bukan urusan kalian. Aku sebagai teman mereka baik suka atau tidak aku tetap akan melindungi mereka yang diperlakukan tidak sepantasnya dari kalian. Lagipula apa tujuan kalian mengatai mereka seperti itu, hah? Memangnya ada masalah apa antara kau dengan mereka sampai segitunya?" belaku

"WOW...dia mulai berlagak sok pahlawan juga rupanya ya. Eh, bukannya kau itu juga diidolain kaum hawa ya di sini. Kau pikir kau ini cakep ya? Menurutku kau ini nggak ada cakep-cakepnya deh. Kau itu terlihat kayak banci kaleng tau nggak?"

"Kau mengataiku apa? Banci kaleng? Maksudmu apa coba menghina dengan kata-kata buruk yang tak berdasar sama sekali, hah? Apa kau sebenarnya kehabisan kata-kata menghina, hah?" ejekku balik dengan gemas.

"Hei, kalau kupikir-pikir lagi ya kawan, aku mulai tahu kenapa Machina berani berciuman dengannya?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Coba lihat Ace dengan seksama. Biarpun kelaminnya laki-laki tapi wajahnya terlihat seperti gadis ranum. Cantik banget dia."

"Benarkah? Wah, coba kuelus wajahnya."

"HEI! APA-APAAN INI?! APA YANG MAU KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKU, HAH?!" bentakku mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangan jahil anak Class Zero pertama sialan itu yang berusaha memegang dan mengelus wajahku dengan laknatnya. Bahkan aku yang seharusnya menjadi pelindung Rem pun juga ikut dilecehkan?

"WOW! Kulitnya mulus sekali! Aku bisa merasakannya di tanganku. Kau benar. Pantas saja Machina menyukai Ace juga. Wong kulit wajahnya aja halus banget kayak kulit cewek. Hahaha..." Sepertinya aku telah gagal menjadi pengganti Machina. Sial! Sepertinya kami butuh Machina di sini untuk mengenyahkan mereka.

"Ace! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Rem khawatir setelah melihatku ikut-ikutan dilecehkan oleh mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya bukan kau yang dijahili oleh mereka." Jawabku setenang mungkin.

"Kalau boleh jujur kalian berdua tuh cantik banget, sumpah. Tapi yang satu cuma cewek tulen, yang satu cewek jadi-jadian."

"Bukan, bung! Yang bener satunya itu cowok jadi-jadian. Mungkin saja dia punya 'buah subur dan lezat' di dadanya."

"Benarkah?! Biar kuperiksa dadanya deh."

"HENTIKAN! SEBENARNYA MAU KALIAN ITU APA SIH? JANGAN SENTUH DADAKU! TANGAN KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MAKSIAT!" Umpatku setelah anak Class Third itu meraba-raba dadaku dan aku mencoba mengelaknya tapi tak berhasil.

"Hentikan! Kalian benar-benar tak punya moral sama sekali!" peringat Rem sambil berusaha mencegah anak itu menggrepe-grepe aku tanpa bersalah namun ia tak berani mendekat karena takut dirinya bakal dilecehkan mengingat dia sebagai wanita sangat rawan terhadap godaan para lelaki hidung belang.

"WOW! Bahkan 'buah'nya cukup berkembang lho walaupun nggak gede-gede amat. Nih anak kayaknya emang ada hormon ceweknya rupanya."

"Oohh, kalau gitu aku ingin mencoba memeriksa alat vitalnya. Siapa tahu ternyata dia punya 'terowongan' yang siap dimasuki rame-rame." Sial! Omongan mereka kenapa jadi kotor begini? Kenapa aku sekarang malah yang jadi sasaran pelecehan seksual?

"CUKUP! Berani menyentuh tubuhku dengan sembarangan maka akan kupotong tanganmu pakai kartuku." Ancamku setelah berhasil mencengkram kedua tangan kotor itu dari tubuhku meskipun butuh usaha keras untuk mencengkram tangannya yang lumayan kuat.

"Hiiii...aku diancam si cowok manis ini motong tanganku. Bagaimana ini, kawan?"

"Hei, kalian berdua apa jangan-jangan juga saling berciuman ya setelah Machina? Kok chemistry kalian lumayan cocok ya jika dibandingin dengan Machina si mesin setengah vampir itu?! Wujudnya aja udah nggak kelihatan manusia banget. Apa jangan-jangan kalian udah digigit bareng-bareng ya sama Machina? Hah? Hahaha..."

"Diam kalian! Aaku tak punya urusan sama kalian. Yang aku inginkan yaitu jangan coba-coba melecehkan kami seperti sampah. Machina tak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku menciumnya karena hanya sebagai taruhan yang rupanya cuma jebakan saja." Belaku meskipun aku sendiri tak yakin apaka sebenarnya Jack benar-benar menjebakku atau tidak. Tapi gara-gara dia aku jadi begini sekarang.

"Oh...dijebak ya? Tunggu! Apa jangan-jangan kalian juga dijebak buat melakukan threesome?"

"Threesome?! Maksud kalian apa? Aku tak mengerti." Tanya Rem. Tapi aku merasa omongan mereka setelah ini bakal jauh lebih kotor dan lebih kasar daripada sebelumnya.

"Kalian ternyata nggak tahu tentang threesome ya? Maksud kami itu kalian pernah melakukan seks bertiga antara kalian berdua dengan si mesin setengah vampir itu ya?" tuduhan itu semakin membuatku semakin marah. Tanganku mengepal sangat keras ingin rasanya memukul mereka berdua. Sedangkan Rem benar-benar merasa syok dikatai seperti itu.

"Wah, sepertinya enak sekali ya si Machina bisa memanjakan 'anak'nya dalam tubuh si Rem dan si Ace ini. Bi banget yah dia."

"Beruntung sekali ya Machina bisa menjadikan kalian sebagai budak seksnya. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana posisi seks kalian? apa kayak burger? Kalo gitu siapa daging burgernya? Ace yang masuk 'terowongan'nya Rem tapi dimasuki 'terowongan'nya sama Machina? Atau Rem yang punya dua 'terowongan' sekaligus yang dimasuki Ace dan Machina berbarengan?"

"Atau jangan-jangan Machina si daging burgernya? Soalnya dia sama-sama diterkam bareng-bareng sama Rem dan Ace sekaligus. Habislah dia. Tinggal tulang belulang dan 'anak'nya yang nelangsa karena kehilangan keperjakaannya. Hahaha..."

Dan masih banyak lagi kata-kata vulgar dari dua anak maksiat itu yang...sungguh... kata-kata vulgar itu tak bisa kujelaskan semuanya selain yang kuketahui karena menurutku masih ada tuduhan-tuduhan bersifat vulgar. Aku tak bisa menahan kegeraman ini. Aku dan Rem...tanpa adanya Machina... kami mengalami... **pelecehan seksual**.

"Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa Machina bersikap overprotektif padaku. Machina, aku takut sekarang. Kau di mana?" gumam Rem berusaha menutup telinganya untuk menghindari kata-kata vulgar yang dapat meracuni otaknya tersebut.

Seketika aku merasa geram pada satu orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupku dalam waktu sekejap.

 **JACK**.

Dialah penyebab semua ini terjadi.

Aku kemudian meraih tangannya Rem untuk mengajaknya berlalu dari sini.

"Tak usah dengarkan mereka. Lebih baik kita mengurus sumber masalah ini."

"Tapi..."

"Ayo, Rem! Kamu mau dilecehkan oleh mereka, hah?!" paksaku sambil menggeretnya dan menjauh dari dua serigala mesum ini. Akhirnya Rem hanya diam saja dan membiarkanku menggeretnya.

"Hei, budak-budak seksnya Machina. Mau ke mana kalian? temani kami dan puaskan kami! Hahaha..."

Brengsek! Suara mereka begitu menggelegar sekali (dan sialnya saat kami bertengkar memang tak ada siapa-siapa di situ, makanya mereka begitu leluasa berkata vulgar).

Aku tak peduli tentang mereka. Tak urus dengan mereka.

Yang penting aku harus mencari sumber masalah itu dan membereskannya.

JACK.

_epha_

 **Author POV**

Author POV

"DI MANA JACK!" teriak Ace setelah ia dan Rem sampai di kelas dalam keadaan gusar. Tentu semua yang ada di kelas memusatkan perhatian pada mereka.

"Ace-san. Akhirnya kau datang. Seseorang telah merekam video ciuman kalian dan mengunggahnya di media sosial. Banyak sekali yang membaginya kembali sehingga banyak yang tersebar. Bahkan banyak sekali like dan komentar di sini..." beritahu Deuce panjang lebar yang sepertinya masih belum tahu perihal perekaman dan pengunggahan video yang didalangi oleh Jack.

"Aku tahu, Deuce. Makanya aku mau cari Jack untuk pertanggungjawabannya. Sekarang di mana dia?"

"Jack-san? Ada apa dengan Jack-san?"

"Jack lah tersangka kasus penyebaran video itu, Deuce." timpal Eight.

"Jack-san? Dia..."

"Jadi video mesum ini punyanya Jack sialan itu? Brengsek! Lelucon macam apa yang mau dipertunjukkannya? Ini sama sekali nggak lucu. Ini MENJIJIKKAN!" umpat Sice sembari membanting sesuatu yang untungnya bukan HP nya sebagai pelampiasannya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu itu? Padahal aku juga ikut menyaksikan mereka secara langsung di balkon." tanya Deuce mulai kebingungan.

"kau pingsan saat itu, Deuce. Makanya kau tak tahu kejadian setelah Ace dan Machina berciuman. Itu semua hanya karena taruhan gila dari Jack."

"Taruhan? Jadi Ace tiba-tiba mencium Machina karena taruhan? Emang nggak ada taruhan lain lagi ya yang wajar-wajar aja?" timpal Cater protes.

"Yah soal itu tanyakan saja pada Jack. Dialah biang keroknya." gantian King yang menimpali.

"Tunggu! Kalian juga ikut menontonnya bersama Jack, ya? Hei! Kalian para laki-laki!" tanya Sice

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Kita kan juga penasaran bagaimana Ace dan Machina ciuman. Pas itu kan Ace kalah main kartu melawan Jack padahal Ace jarang kalah. Jack akhirnya malah bikin taruhan dia buat mencium Machina walaupun kami semuanya sudah protes sama taruhan gilanya itu. Tapi..."

"Tapi akhirnya kami mau nggak mau juga penasaran melihat Ace memenuhi taruhannya. Makanya kami ikut nonton bareng Jack. Tak kusangka dia..."

"Dia kenapa, King?"

" Diam-diam tanpa kami sadari dia malah merekam video saat mereka berciuman panas..."

"Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi, King. Sudah cukup ceritamu. Mata suciku sudah ternoda, nggak usah bahas itu lagi."

"Woy, Trey. Nggak usah nyebut-nyebut matamu itu suci. Wong sekarang matamu emang udah ternoda sejak awal. Aku sumpek mendengarnya." Tegur Nine

"Dan video itu diambil saat Ace menciumnya dua kali." Lanjut King

"Ah... begitu...pantas saja mereka so hot sekali ciumannya. Mereka sudah melakukannya dua kali ya." Ujar Cinque dengan **fujoshi mode on** nya.

"Cinque! Cukup! Kau tak usah senang-senang dengan ciuman itu. Kau makin menjijikkan."

"Ada apa denganmu, Cater? Aku kan cuma ingin menyampaikan opiniku saja. Toh aku juga masih suka pria kok."

"Tetap saja dari wajahmu itu kelihatan menjijikkan saat kau senang melihat mereka berciuman. Sadar dong, Cinque, sadar."

"Diam kalian berdua! Bukan saatnya membahas suka atau tidak dengan ciuman itu. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah, bagaimana bisa kau malah menciumnya dua kali saat itu, Ace? Apakah Jack yang menyuruhmu berciuman dua kali?" tanya Queen.

"Tidak usah bahas tentang itu, Queen. Aku sendiri melakukannya tanpa sadar. Aku tak ingat apa yang dulu kulakukan saat itu dan tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Tidak usah bahas lagi bagaimana bisa aku berciuman dua kali." Elak Ace

"He? Tanpa sadar? Kok bisa tanpa sadar sih? Memangnya kau belum pernah berciuman atau melihat orang ciuman ya sampai-sampai kau malah menciuminya dua kali? Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat kau berciuman dengannya yang sama-sama pria, Ace." tanya Cater sedangkan yang ditanya tiba-tiba membungkamkan diri. Tanpa disadari, Rem mulai melototinya dengan tatapan nanar. Rem merasa yang salah bukan hanya Jack yang merekam kejadian tersebut dan mengunggahnya, tapi juga salah Ace yang secara telak telah membuat Machina menderita karena menciuminya dua kali.

"Nah, itu dia. Tersangkanya sudah datang." Tunjuk King ke arah Jack yang baru masuk ke kelas.

"Hai semuanya. Ada apa ini kok rame banget?" sapa Jack seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa di antara dirinya.

Ace yang mulai emosi kemudian menuju ke Jack, mencengkram kerah jubahnya dan menghantam punggungnya ke pintu yang tertutup.

"SIALAN KAU JACK! BERANINYA KAU MEMBUATKU MENDERITA SEPERTI INI! SEBENARNYA MAUMU ITU APA SIH, HAH!?" amuk Ace.

"Hei hei hei. Santai santai, bung! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Jack masih sesantai mungkin seakan-akan dia tak melakukan apapun.

" **Ada apa**? Kau menanyakan padaku **ada apa**? Kau sengaja menyebarkan video hasil taruhanmu ke media sosial hanya untuk merusak nama baikku? Gitu kan? Hah!?" kata Ace marah.

"Ayolah, jangan diambil hati. Yang kulakukan itu cuma iseng-iseng saja. Toh semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Jack dengan gaya tenang khasnya namun tersirat rasa takut.

"Baik-baik saja katamu? Maksudmu mempermalukanku itu baik-baik saja gitu?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi..."

"ARGH...SUDAH CUKUP! GARA-GARA VIDEO SIALANMU ITU, AKU JADI PERHATIAN BANYAK ORANG, BAHKAN MACHINA PUN TURUT KENA GETAHNYA DARIMU."

"Maaf, tapi..."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian! Nggak usah membela diri, Jack! Kau diam-diam merekam ciumanku dengan Machina hanya ingin mempermalukanku saja kan? Tapi toh akhirnya bukan cuma aku saja yang dipermalukan, tapi juga Machina yang sebenarnya hanya korban taruhan saja. Bahkan yang lebih parah lagi, barusan aku dan Rem sempat mengalami **pelecehan seksual**." Jelas Ace sambil menekankan kata "pelecehan seksual" dengan tegas ke hadapan Jack.

Sontak semua anak di kelas yang mendengarnya kontan kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ace.

"Apa? Ka-kalian mengalami..." Deuce

"Pelecehan seksual? Astaga..." Cater

"BRENGSEK! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN SEBEJAT ITU PADA KALIAN?! KATAKAN PADAKU, ACE! AKAN KUHAJAR MEREKA SAMPAI BADAN MEREKA REMUK KARENA UDAH MELECEHKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" seru Nine langsung pasang badan.

"Nine! Tenangkan dirimu! Jangan main kekerasan di sini!" perintah Queen.

"Rem-san, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Deuce setelah menghampiri Rem untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Deuce."

"Memangnya bagian mana yang mereka sentuh dengan lancang, Remucchi? Kalau sampai bagian sensitif wanita yang disentuh, akan kuremukkan kepala mereka pakai gadaku. Berani sekali mereka melecehkan wanita." Geram Cinque sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak, Cinque. Mereka tidak menyentuhku. Hanya mengatakan kata-kata vulgar dan kotor di depan kami. Tapi untungnya tak ada yang menyentuhku karena Ace melindungiku. Tapi akhirnya Ace..."

"Tunggu! Berarti kau yang digrepe-grepe oleh mereka, Ace?! BAJINGAN MEREKA! KAU YANG LAKI-LAKI SAJA JUGA DILECEHKAN OLEH TANGAN LANCANG ITU! INI SUDAH MELEWATI BATAS! AWAS SAJA KALAU SAMPAI AKU BISA MENEMUKAN MEREKA YANG SUDAH MENYAKITI TEMANKU! KATAKAN PADAKU, ACE! SIAPA MEREKA DAN DARI KELAS MANA BAJINGAN-BAJINGAN ITU?!" seru Nine sekali lagi kalap.

"Hentikan, Nine! Sudah kubilang jangan gunakan kekerasan di sini! Bisa-bisa kita malah kena dampak yang jauh lebih buruk daripada ini. Sekarang nama baik Class Zero sedang dipertaruhkan." Kata Queen.

"Ma-maafkan aku...Ace. aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan mengalami hal yang begini jadinya." Kata Jack menyesal.

"Diamlah, Jack! Tak usah minta maaf. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Lagipula yang menderita karena video unggahanmu itu adalah Machina, bukan aku. Dialah yang harus menanggung semua ini." Kata Ace.

"Machina? Memangnya ada apa dengannya? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kupikir dia bersama kalian." tanya Seven kuatir, karena dia sudah bisa memprediksi bahwa bukan hanya Ace saja yang dipermalukan, tapi juga Machina. Tapi mengapa Ace bilang yang jauh lebih menderita adalah Machina? Pikirnya.

"Dia tidak ada di sini, ya?" tanya Rem lemas.

"Tidak. Sedari tadi nggak ada yang masuk terakhir selain kalian dan Jack." Jawab Trey

"Sepertinya...dia benar-benar tidak ingin masuk ke kelas dan bertemu dengan kita lagi karena merasa malu dan bersalah, terutama aku. Hiks~ semua ini juga salahku, hiks~" lirih Rem menangis.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Machina-san?"

"Machina...dia...dia ternyata selama ini selalu dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya." Jawab Ace.

"Maksudmu...Machina itu...punya banyak haters ya?" tanya Cater mencoba meresapi maksud dari kalimat Ace.

"Bisa dibilang gitu. Dia diperlakukan seperti itu hanya gara-gara dia bersikap overprotektif pada Rem, sedangkan Rem banyak yang ditaksir oleh orang-orang tersebut, sehingga...mereka berusaha menjatuhkan Machina dan menghina Machina karena merasa iri padanya. Dan video itu malah jadi kesempatan bagi mereka yang membenci Machina untuk mempermalukan Machina sampai ia tak berkutik."

"Ah, jadi begitu ceritanya. Jack, sepertinya hari ini kau salah sasaran mempermalukan orang. Bukan Ace yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dia yang dipermalukan, tapi Machina yang notabene merupakan korban obyek taruhanmu itu yang harus menanggung malu karena video yang kau unggah itu. Apalagi orang yang kau permalukan itu anak baru Class Zero. Kau benar-benar jahat sekali, Jack." Tukas Eight memperingati Jack sebagai akibat dari perbuatannya.

"Aku...aku...akau tidak tahu kalau bakal jadi seperti ini... Rem. Maafkan aku karena telah membuat temanmu..." Jack berusahan meminta maaf pada Rem namun dipotong oleh Rem.

"Tidak. Ini juga salahku. Karena aku yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang apa yang dialami Machina selama ini. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini ia bersikap overprotektif padaku, selalu berprasangka buruk pada orang lain, bahkan selalu menjauh dari orang lain selain aku, semuanya karena ini. Berarti selama ini...dia sudah begitu menderita karenaku...hiks~ Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu di mana Machina sekarang. Aku menyesal sekali tidak mengerti padanya. Hiks~ Aku terlalu egois padanya, hiks~ Di mana kamu, Machina? Maafkan aku..." rintih Rem sambil menutup mukanya menahan tangisnya. Dan untungnya Cinque dan Deuce berusaha menenangkannya.

Jack hanya bisa terdiam merenungkan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Di satu sisi, ia menyesal telah menggunakan Machina sebagai obyek taruhannya untuk Ace. Namun di sisi lain...ia masih belum sepenuhnya mau mengakui kesalahnnya karena masih ada rasa iri pada Ace. Dan ia juga terlalu takut sekarang jika ia harus mengakui kesalahannya dan melaporkan diri pada Consortium mengenai videonya yang sekarang menjadi viral. Apalagi hampir semua anak Class Zero mulai tidak percaya lagi padanya.

"Maka dari itu, kalau kau memang ada masalah denganku, mari kita selesaikan semua ini di Arena, bertarung bersama untuk melepaskan semua kebencian yang kau pendam terhadapku. Kalau kau merasa gentle, ayo kita lakukan. Bertarung sampai babak belur dan berdarah." Tantang Ace.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak membencimu, Ace. Aku hanya...hanya..."

"Iri padaku? Bulls**t! Semua anak laki-laki di sini: Eight, Nine, Trey, King, semuanya iri padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka irikan padaku. Tapi mereka nggak pernah sama sekali ingin menjatuhkanku seperti ini. Paling-paling mereka hanya mengejekku dan menyindirku, itu saja. Tapi kau... apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Kau bahkan merancang yang jahat terhadapku. Sebenarnya kita ini berteman atau bukan, sih?" kata Ace mulai bergetar menahan air mata.

"Aku...aku..."

"Kuakui kau memang temanku moodmaker di kelas ini yang selalu mencairkan suasana di kelas ini, membawa senyuman bagi kami. Kau temanku yang paling jenaka di sini. Aku senang bisa memilikimu sebagai temanku, apalagi kita ini keluarga. Tanpamu kelas ini akan terasa beku tanpa canda dan tawa tanpa leluconmu. Tapi hari ini, aku kecewa padamu, Jack. Aku benar-benar sangat kecewa terhadapmu. Kau diam-diam menusukku dari belakang demi kepentinganmu sendiri. Taruhan yang kau berikan padaku telah menghancurkan hidupku, bahkan hidup anak baru yang tak bersalah macam Machina."

"Maafkan aku, Ace..."

"Kalau kau membenciku dan ingin menghancurkanku karena iri padaku, tidak apa-apa. Aku siap menanggungnya. Tapi masalah yang terjadi adalah, kau malah menghancurkan hidup Machina. Teman baru kita. Anggota keluarga baru kita. Dia seharusnya mendapat sambutan baik dari kita secara kekeluargaan, agar ia bisa betah berada di kelas ini. Tapi yang dia dapat malah nama baiknya yang ternoda serta hujatan dari orang-orang luar kita karena ulahmu. Kita telah gagal mengemban tugas Class Zero sebagai keluarga. Kita telah gagal mengemban amanah seperti yang Ibu katakan, Jack." Tak terasa Ace menitikkan air mata karena merasa emosi saat mengatakan panjang lebar terhadap Jack.

"Maafkan aku, Ace..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu. Bukan aku yang kau minta maaf. Seharusnya kau minta maaf pada Machina atas apa yang kau rencanakan terhadapnya." Kata Ace tegas kemudian berlalu darinya dan duduk di bangkunya.

Sejenak kemudian yang lainnya menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing hendak menunggu kedatangan Kurasame, commanding officer sekaligus guru mereka untuk memberikan pelajaran, mungkin juga untuk menyelidiki dan menghakimi orang-orang yang terlibat dalam video ciuman viral tersebut.

Seven sebelum ke tempat duduknya segera menghampiri Jack dan mengatakan padanya.

"Lihat! Aku sudah memperingatkannya kepadamu. Kau memilih tidak peduli pada peringatanku. Dan inilah akhirnya... maka dari itu bersiap-siaplah untuk hal buruk yang akan menimpamu, menimpa kita Class Zero, Jack." Peringat Seven dan berlalu menuju ke tempat duduknya, menyisakan Jack yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, tak bergeming. Menyesali kebodohannya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hi semuanya, maaf ya kalo lama banget update nya. Sebenarnya masalah kuliah dan skripsiku masih belum beres, malah belum bisa bikin sama sekali karena buntu ide topik buat skripsi dan nyari jurnal buat skripsi itu sangat sangat sulit, bo #mendadakcurcol

Btw, ini chapter keduanya. Dan cerita ini aku mulai kepikiran untuk mengembangkan cerita ini menjadi lebih dramatis setelah sekian lama aku pikir cerita mulai dari ciuman terus akhirnya jatuh cinta, lalu this and that bla bla bla itu terkesan pendek dan kurang greget.

Kemudian aku baru mendengar banyak berita-berita tentang dampak negatif media sosial, seperti yang sekarang-sekarang ini nih, di mana Ahok dituduh menistakan agama hanya gara-gara penyebaran video dari Buni Yani dan masih banyak lagi. Kupikir ini bisa jadi tema menarik buat cerita ini. Yaitu dampak negatif media sosial terhadap nama baik orang.

Buat Machina haters, mungkin kalian bakal senang mungkin ya bisa melihat Machina tersiksa di sini dan dihujat banyak orang. Makanya aku bikin cerita ini juga buat memuaskan hasrat hatred kalian terhadap Machina yang hanya karena satu atau dua kesalahannya bisa menimbulkan kebencian bagi fandom.

Jujur aku semakin sedih karena keeksistensian Machina jauh lebih berkurang bila dibandingkan Class Zero yang lain. Harusnya yang di-hate jauh lebih terkenal bukan? (cuma di Indonesia doang, bu...) Bahkan aku menjadi semakin sedih karena Machina tak ada di game Dissidia sama sekali baik yang Arcade maupun yang Opera Omnia. Itupun kalau nunggu update munculnya karakter-karakter playable pun memerlukan waktu yang sangat lama bahkan kita mudah merasa di-PHP-in.

Kayaknya kesempatan Machina buat join Dissidia akan semakin sedikit sekali, apalagi jarang ada fanart Dissidia untuk Machina (yang ada Ace terus, Rem juga ada, mungkin Square Enix memunculkan karakter2 tsb berdasarkan kesukaan fans, sedangkan Machina mana ada yang suka selain aku? Double sadness). Bahkan gara-gara Dissidia aku jadi galau dan baper selama 3 bulan ini setelah munculnya Ace dan Rem di Dissidia di bulan Agustus tsb. Dan gara-gara itu juga aku mulai benci sama Rem karena dia sering muncul daripada Machina di segala crossover game final fantasy bahkan Dissidia (apa hubungannya? nggak tahu. tapi kenyataannya emang begitu). Salahnya dia sih terlalu kecantikan dia bahkan terlalu feminin dan lembut sehingga Machina selalu dijadiin bulan-bulanan gara-gara dia.

*Rem: "Thor! Aku salah apa sama kamu? Harusnya kamu salahin Square Enix dong kenapa Machina nggak diikutin Dissidia. Aku jadi galau nih...Hiks~*

Mungkin aku nggak bakal main game Dissidia itu karena aku nggak punya konsolnya saat Dissidia dirilis di PS4. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa melihat model Machina dalam format Dissidia kayak gimana dan bisa mengoleksi screenshot battle gamenya. Apalagi aku udah lihat Ace cakep+cantik di Dissidia Arcade (sayang/untungnya masih ada di Jepang dan belum dirilis sebelum update karakter lain) *extra galau gara-gara ngomongin Dissidia muluk.

Apalagi sekarang ada Dissidia Opera Omnia khusus untuk mobile android. BIsa aja download dan main game itu kalau dirilis secara worldwide, tapi kalau nggak ada Machina...Hiks~ sama aja nggak ada yang menarik dari game itu. Malah terkesan Square Enix juga membenci karakter buatannya sendiri karena Machina jarang muncul di game lainnya *extra extra extra galau plus mau nangis.*

OK, terlalu banyak curcol nggak jelas mengakhiri cerita tersebut. Tapi setidaknya bisa tahu apa yang bakal terjadi di fanfic ini.

Btw, enjoy dan thanks for reading.


End file.
